Her Light Shines Through
by Echo the Nymph
Summary: There is a darkness that has been present for over 300 years... (Saiyaman/Bu saga Windflower) Done!
1. School

TITLE: Her Light Shines Through  
AUTHOR: Echo the Nymph  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own the show.  
NOTES: Since the episodes on Toonami have started repeating, I felt that it was a good time to start typing the finished chapters of this story. But, it isn't finished in its rough draft form. And this one turned out to be an epic.  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 1  
  
  
  
  
  
Anemone arched her back, easily popping the stiff joints. Her room was darkened by curtains drawn over the window. A white t-shirt and blue jeans showed her feminine form that decieved those around her. She was a lioness in the clothing of a doe. I still can't believe that Bulma's making me go to public school. Oh, well. I'm in Gohan's class. She shook her head, causing her raven black hair to fall over her shoulders. The amazon quickly braided it, still contemplating the situation that she was in.   
  
"Anemone! You had better get going! You don't want to be late!"   
  
"I'm going, Bulma!" She stood up, easily slipping on her shoes. On her way out of the house, she grabbed her lunch. She took to the sky, flying over to the city that had her school in it. The flight was uneventful; the land varying beneath her. She landed before even coming over the city, and her eyes glazed over in anger at the billboard standing next to the road. Even I know that an expert does not wear a white belt. How gullible are they?   
  
A commotion near the bank drew her attention. Then, her ki sense picked up Gohan's ki. Well, he's going super saiya-jin. He'll stop them. Anemone saw him stop them from escaping. Gohan vanished from sight, and powered down so that he could go to school without attracting more interest. She winked at him, letting him know that she knew what he'd just done.   
  
He blushed slightly. Her ki sense was too fine-tuned. "Let's go. We don't want to be late." They took off running for the school.   
  
~  
  
"Class, be quiet please." All of the students settled, containing their voices. "We have two new students joining our class. They scored perfect on their entrance exams. You could do good to learn from their example." The door slid open, revealing two raven-haired teens.   
  
"Konnichiwa. My name is Son Gohan."   
  
"Ohayo. I am Briefs Anemone."   
  
There was some startled murmuring form the class. Videl glared at the girl who'd claimed the Briefs surname. She's the one who punched my father's nose. She broke it. How could have she done that?   
  
"Please find your seats." They found a pair of seats so that they could sit near each other.   
  
Erazer turned to look at Gohan. "You look very similar to the Golden Fighter that was seen stopping a robbery today."   
  
Shimatta. Gohan thought.  
  
Now, Gohan, if you're going to think nasty thoughts, keep your mind closed to me. You know that I'll never be able to control my mental abilities completely.   
  
Hai. I keep forgetting that. Gohan was then called upon to read their English lesson. Man, I hate this. Don't you, Ane-chan?   
  
Aa. Whoever wrote this load of crap had the wool pulled over their eyes. When the page ended, he sat down. The class continued with their work, looking up occasionally to see if new assignments had been added. Then, the bell rang, signaling the end of class.   
  
"Class dismissed. Don't forget, your reports on past Tenkaichi Budokais are due in two days!" The class rushed outside the room, practically ignoring their professor. Oh, to be young again. They always seem to have so much energy. But I wouldn't want to go through schooling again. Then his thoughts turned to his new students. Why would such intelligent children want to come to public school? Probably for the companionship of those their age.   
  
He shuffled through the assignments on his desk, wrinkling his nose at untidy handwriting. At least some of them cared enough to write neatly. And those were the minority that cared about their grades. All the others seemed to be goof-balls. Still, appearances were decieving. 


	2. Difficulty with Secrets

TITLE: Her Light Shines Through  
AUHTOR: Echo the Nymph  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own the show.  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 2  
  
  
  
  
Anemone kept silent as she eyed the baseball game. Gohan, you are such a trip. He was trying to conceal his unusual strength, but wasn't succeeding. He was lucky that he was half saiya-jin, with the way that Sharpner threw the ball when he pitched it. That guy is such a... Better not say that. Grass tickled her feet as she stood in line for the gymnastics she had to undergo.   
  
"Anemone, get on the balance beam."   
  
"Hai." She easily leapt up onto the beam, and went through the routine that they had been shown earlier. Her grace was shocking to the other teens that had been assigned gymnastics today. Was this girl some sort of gymnast or did she have a different secret? How could one girl be so graceful and yet, seem so strong at once? Anemone flipped off of the beam, startling them again. Whoa, it was harder than I thought to keep my abilities under wraps. I'm glad that's over. She shifted her attention to the sky above her. Clouds floated serenly from horizon to horizon giving no indication of what winds blew them.   
  
The other teens went through the routine, trying to do their best, but none of them living up to the standard that Anemone had set. Then, a whistle blew, signaling the end to the day's gym class. They left the fields quickly, going to their lockers. Sharpner found Gohan at his locker, getting his belongings so that he could go home. "Hey, Gohan, what clubs have you joined?"   
  
He looked over at him shocked. "I haven't joined any. I have to get home as quickly as possible, or my mother would have a fit." Anemone came up to him, glaring at the blond boy in front of them.   
  
"Don't even mention wrestling. From what I've seen of that sport, it is full of acting." Her tone was slightly annoyed. "Come on, we should go. Both of us have quite a ways to go to get home." They left the building, and walked over to a hidden place, sensing that a ki was following them.   
  
Anemone looked down from the roof they'd leapt up on. "It's Videl. She must suspect the truth about what happened this morning." Her eyes followed Mr. Satan's daughter until she knew it was safe for them to fly. "We can go now."   
  
"Aa. Let's go before she decides to come back." They lifted off into the sky, a white and blue aura surrounding them respectively. "All this talk about the Golden Warrior is driving me crazy. Do you think Bulma may be able to help out?"   
  
"Well, if you insist on playing hero, she could make you a disguise. It won't be the most fashionable thing around, but it'll do the job." Anemone sped up with a burst of bright blue. He suppressed laughter at her attitude, then a burst of white surrounded him as he increased his speed.   
  
Thirty minutes after he'd told her about his problem, he was trying the disguise on. "So, all I have to do is press this red button?" He pressed it down, and the suit appeared on him in place of his school clothes.   
  
"Do they fit?" Bulma inquired.   
  
"Better than fit, Bulma. Thanks. I've got to go!" Gohan flew off from their front lawn.   
  
"I don't think I want one of those after all."   
  
"Why would you, Trunks? Could you imagine Vegeta's reaction if you dressed like that?" Anemone pointed out. He chuckled, understanding her point. His father's training was hard enough, and would probably get harder if he was caught like that. "I'd better get going. Homework." She vanished into the building, and went to her room. Tenkaichi Budokais, ne? Well, let's see... Her hands sorted through the old books that the Briefs had stored. Ah! Here it is. This is the official description of the first tournament Goku was in. That was the one that was assigned to me.   
  
She sat down, easily compiling her research quickly and thoroughly. Once she finished her report, she leaned back in her chair. That was easier than what I thought. Now I can train. All of this sitting around isn't good for me. Anemone got back to her feet, and went into the gym. She warmed up with simple stretching exercises before moving into the martial arts. Many of her moves blurred out of sight as she burned off the excess energy.   
  
The clock tolled, signaling the hour to her. She stopped in her motions abruptly. It was time to cool down. Her stretching was slow, showing that she was trying to calm down excited muscles. Anemone suppressed a yawn as she climbed the stairs to go to bed. Not a good idea to train so late. With school to go to now, I need to get more rest so I won't fall asleep in class.   
  
The amazon got into her room and closed her curtains before getting ready for bed. She crawled under the blankets as dreamland began to make its claim on her. Troubled, her mind dreamt of the past; a time when she had been deep in the mountains.   
  
~*  
  
The sun fell below the horizon, casting brilliant hues over the western sky. Stars twinkled above them, offering peace and hope. Yet such times were not to be had that night. A loud crash woke Anemone from her slumber. The scent of smoke permeated the air about her. "Fire!" she cried in an astonished tone.   
  
Together, three small warriors shot into the forest, using their ki to extinguish the flames raging about them. A forest, devastated by the flames of a wildfire and full of wildlife that now had no home.   
  
Abruptly, her dream switched scenes. Below her was a brown and dying planet. The only thing green was the tree before them; a tree that had done this. A loud roar caught her attention, one she recognized through the explosion. She gathered her ki together, glaring at the evil warrior before her. "I don't have time for this. GALE FORCE!!!!" Her attack hit home, knocking him from the sky and the battle.   
  
Swiftly, she flew down through the hole in the ground, thoroughly expecting the worst. Gohan was in oozaru, holding his father in a crushing grip. "Gohan, stop!" His red gaze shifted to her. A low rumble filled the small cavern. "Gohan, it's me, Anemone. Remember? Do you remember what we did on Namek?" A look of comprehension came to his ape face. He dropped his father as a small dragon flew up. His crooning further calmed the beast that a young boy had become.   
  
"What? He should have no control over what he does." Turles grumbled. A young laugh drew his attention to the hovering child.   
  
"You do not know of the strength of the heart. And as long as you don't, you will never understand how the survivors have found peace." Only then did he see the tag hanging around her neck. Even from the distance he was at, he could read the words written there.   
  
So, she's Vegeta Ouji's cousin. I had thought that all the infants had perished. No wonder the kid responded to her; she's of the Royal House. "Really?" He drew aim and fired.  
  
*~  
  
She sat up sharply, breathing hard. The glowing red numbers on her alarm clock indicated that it was just past midnight. Anemone wiped cold sweat off her brow. I rarely dream of past events. What could be going on here? The amazon got to her feet and silently padded down to the kitchen. Even in the darkness of the night, she navagated her way easily. Once there, the cold tiles further struck sleep from her. Opening a cupboard, she pulled out a glass and filled it with water.   
  
Why did my memory upset me so much? I guess it was because I dream of events like that when danger is near. But from what place? 


	3. Training Begins

TITLE: Her Light Shines Through  
AUTHOR: Echo the Nymph  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own the show.   
NOTES: I skipped some time here in order to save space in my notebook. That, and I couldn't fit Anemone into those episodes!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 3  
  
  
  
  
  
The phone rang shrilly, startling Anemone out of her reveries. She lifted it off of its set, preventing another ring. "Moshi moshi?" Her greeting was a tad stilted; as she was still off-balance because of her dream.  
  
"Konnichiwa, Anemone. This is Gohan. Can I talk to you?"   
  
"Sure. What's up?" She inquired as she sat down in the chair next to the desk.   
  
"Well, I've been found out."   
  
The amazon sat up sharply. "Who?" she demanded.   
  
"Videl. She wants me to enter the Tenkaichi Budokai, and teach her how to fly."   
  
"Not good. About her knowing, that is. But teaching her to fly should be easy."   
  
Gohan delayed his response, thinking something over. "Maybe you could enter too. I was going to ask you earlier, but you weren't there." He sounded so hopeful that she smiled. Really, he knew her too well. They were as close as brother and sister; so he knew how to get her to cave in and vise versa.  
  
"Aa. I'll enter. Let's show them what real warriors can do."   
  
"I'll signal you when it's time to train."   
  
"See you then." Anemone set the phone back on its hook. Well, at least I get some fun. She went back into her room, then laid down on her bed. All of my friends will be there. That should show them that he lied. Then a snort escaped her as she reached for the book she'd been reading. Fat chance. They are as stubborn as mules when it comes to some of the things they believe.  
  
~*~  
  
Anemone landed next to them in the grass-filled mountain meadow. "So, I take it that it's time?"   
  
"Hai. Bulma let you, huh?"   
  
"Well, if she hadn't, Vegeta would've had a saiya-jin style hissy fit."   
  
He chuckled, understanding what she meant. He'd seen what Vegeta was capable of when he was that ticked. They warmed up, then Gohan showed Goten his ability to become a super saiya-jin. She quietly concentrated with him, trying to hone her powers once again. But, Goten kept interrupting them. Finally, his older brother came up with a solution. "Goten, that should be enough rocks."   
  
"Are you sure you want me to throw them at you?"   
  
"Yes, Goten. We are sure. That's a great exercise for intuitive reaction." Anemone explained. The boy shrugged, then picked up a few stones. They were flung at the two older warriors, startling them into action.   
  
He stopped. "Hey, don't stop, Goten. Keep them coming." Gohan commanded. But his brother paid him no heed. Goten questioned him about transforming, then showed them that he could. The group instantly started sparring, but then the older two leapt straight up into the air.   
  
"That's cheating! I can't fly! Stay where I can reach you!" Dumbfounded, they looked at each other.   
  
"What? You're sure that you don't know how?"   
  
"I'm sure."   
  
"Well, then. Time to learn how."   
  
Anemone looked away from the brothers for a split second. "Gohan, Goten, power down. Videl is heading straight for your house. She didn't forget your promise."   
  
"Yikes!" They both powered down, then ran back to the house so that this confrontation wouldn't escalate into a disaster.   
  
~  
  
"You've come to the wrong house if you want to sell something." Chichi declared.  
  
"Look, lady, I'm just looking for Gohan."   
  
"I don't think so!" she exploded. "He's training for an important tournament and can't be disturbed!"   
  
As soon as those words had left her mouth, the three warriors that had been training ran back into the yard. "Relax, Chichi. I doubt that teaching her to fly would cut into the training any. There are two who want to learn, and two who can teach. There's nothing to worry about."   
  
Chichi gazed long at Anemone, almost as though she were studying her. "If you say so." 


	4. Training Games

TITLE: Her Light Shines Through  
AUTHOR: Echo the Nymph  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own the show.  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 4  
  
  
  
Anemone stared in surprise, as Chichi and Videl seemed to start a catfight. Man, can't they ever get enough? She said she didn't want to marry her son. Her attention was diverted to what was happening during the argument. Gohan was looking over at his younger brother with happiness.   
  
He reminds me so much of Tousan. Always so happy, yet more powerful than he should be for who he is. I'd better be careful, or he could pass me up.   
  
I don't know about that, Gohan. You never know what the future holds.   
  
"Videl, come on. We should go while we still have daylight." Gohan declared.   
  
"Hold it, young man. You aren't going anywhere without lunch. I know your appetites." They froze at the sound of Chichi's voice. She was right. Besides, Videl could have objections to the kinds of foods they ate while training for extended periods of time.   
  
~*~  
  
I can't believe this. First, she's the over protective mother, then she's trying to fix them up. She watched as Gohan tried to explain the art of ki manipulation. Finally, he gave up on trying to get the right words.   
  
"Like this." Goten declared, letting loose an attack at a boulder, instantly blowing it to smithereens.   
Debris flew in every direction as dust rose from the site of impact. They shielded their eyes from it until the dust fell to the ground.   
  
"That's a trick, right?" She sounded very shocked about what had just happened.  
  
The amazon suppressed a smile. "No, Videl, it's all real. That's the ki that all creatures are born with. It takes time to master the techniques." Anemone explained. "Gohan, she seems to trust you more than me. You'd better teach her how to control it. I'll take over Goten's lessons."   
  
She managed to teach Goten the art of slow, low flying in a few minutes. "That's the way Goten. Now, try to catch me!" Anemone took off, flying only a little faster than what the young boy was. This exercise was designed to teach him how to fly faster more safely.  
  
~  
  
"Relax your muscles, Videl. You'll never bring out your ki that way." Gohan declared. She took a deep breath, and followed his instructions. Videl felt the pull of her own ki, and brought it out, into her hands. Then, after a few minutes, the small sphere faded. "Now comes the hard part. You have to learn how to control it."   
  
But that was the easy part for her. She floated above the ground for a few minutes, then slowly lowered herself back down, exhausted by the effort. Her gaze shifted to Anemone, who was still egging Goten into faster flight by fleeing from him.   
  
"Hey, Anemone, better land! His ki won't hold up as long as yours does!"  
  
She landed lightly, barely making a sound as her feet touched the ground. Goten landed after her, then tackled her to the ground. "Got you!"   
  
"Yes, you did. Now could you get off of me?" You're putting too much pressure on my tail spot.   
  
"Gomen." He released her and got up.   
  
"Anemone," Videl began, getting her attention, "where did you learn that training game?"   
  
"I learned it from my sensei. Have you seen the old videos of the Tenkaichi Budokai?" At her nod, she continued. "The warrior known as Ma Jr. is the same species that Nail was. And Nail was my sensei."   
  
She drew in a sharp gasp. "Life on other planets? How?"   
  
"The universe is infinite. There are many worlds boasting life that can travel through the space around them." Gohan's tone showed that he knew by experience, not by example.  
  
"I'll be back tomorrow. I want to learn more about this." Videl pulled out her capsule plane and opened it. She started to walk towards it.   
  
"Videl, your hair might end up getting yanked in battle if it's that long. I learned the hard way." She flipped her braid over her shoulder in example. "But, if mine's cut off, it'll grow back in a split second. That's one of the reasons why I keep it in a braid."   
  
~*~  
  
The plane landed in the training field again, signaling that Videl had returned. "Well, that's the end of our training time."   
  
Anemone whacked the back of his head. "Settle. We got in enough time so that our strength will go up instead of down. Teaching her won't bud into our schedule."  
  
Gohan rubbed the back of his head, glaring at her before laughing. She was right. Teaching Videl didn't bud into their schedule too much; as she only stayed for a few hours before leaving. Then they could get back to the real work. And work it was for Gohan. He was a little out of practice. 


	5. Surprises at the Tenkaichi Budokai

TITLE: Her Light Shines Through  
AUTHOR: Echo the Nymph  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own the show.   
  
  
  
  
Chapter 5  
  
  
  
Videl soared up into the air, then happily grinned down to her sensei. The green grass that surrounded him made the area seem completely at peace and alive. "Look, Gohan! I'm higher than the trees!"   
  
"Yes, you are. Now, let's see how agile you are in the air. Try to catch us!" Gohan took to the skies, joining Anemone. They took off at a moderate pace, so that the trainees wouldn't feel that they were being manipulated. Both of them ended up getting caught and restrained in the air. "Time to land."   
  
The group landed from flight, easily settling into the meadow. "What a rush! I never thought that flying would be so much fun!" Videl lay back in the grass, looking up at the clouds. "Man, my otousan would have a fit if he knew you had taught me. Keep this secret, please."   
  
Anemone decided to voice what was on her friend's mind. "Would you be terribly upset if your otousan, by some chance, lost his match?"   
  
"Not in the least. It's about time that someone took the wind out of his sails. Maybe then those idiotic women that hang on him will leave. It's disgusting." She rose to her feet, then nearly got out her plane. "Now that I can fly, I don't need this thing. See you at the tournament!" Videl lifted off into the sky, vanishing into the distance. As soon as she was gone, they got back to their real training.  
  
~*~  
  
Anemone watched silently as Krillin boarded the plane. Then, Bulma changed their trajectory to the tournament ring. "Woman, can't this thing go any faster? I've ridden galactic slugs faster than this." Vegeta grumbled. A hand smacked the back of his head with sufficient force to push his head forward.   
  
"You had better stop that. If you keep that up, you'll blow any cover we may have. I know your temper."   
  
"Speaking of cover, we might want to agree not to become super saiya-jin during the tournament." Gohan commented.   
  
Vegeta turned his full attention to the younger warrior. "And just why would we want to do that?" Bulma heard his question and quickly provided the answer.   
  
"There's a chance that some of the people might recognize you from the broadcast of the Cell Games. If you transform, the reporters would get your name and address from the entry forms, and then my front yard will be over run with reporters." He drew in a breath, about to say something. "And don't you even say that you'll blow them up."   
  
"Agreed." Vegeta grumbled.   
  
"Then it's settled." Gohan declared.   
  
Krillin drew a sigh of relief. "Well, then. I guess the rest of us will have a chance." Gyu Mao burst out laughing.   
  
"I forgot what a riot you guys were." He continued chuckling, even as the island loomed into view. The plane landed, and was recapsulized so that they wouldn't have to leave it.  
  
"Piccolo! Have you seen my father?"   
  
"He isn't here yet, Gohan. But don't worry. He's coming." There was a sound much like a wind blowing, causing the group to turn.   
  
"Hey, guys, are you just going to stand there staring at me all day?" Goku inquired. His friends surrounded him, and there was a bit of a group hug going on.   
  
"Goku, I missed you." Chichi declared.   
  
"I missed you too."   
  
Goten flinched behind his mother's leg. "Hey, Chichi, it looks like a little me is hiding behind your leg."   
  
"Goten, come on out." He came out from behind her, looking up at his father. Anemone smiled happily at the reaction he had to meeting his father for the first time.   
  
"We'd better get going. All of you are registered, right?"   
  
"Right." They chorused.   
  
"Hey, Anemone, break a leg!" Oolong cried. She burst out laughing.   
  
"No Oolong. I think that's your department!" The shape-shifting pig blushed radiently; just as she had intended. More laughter escsaped her as she joined the others. Such a care-free sound coming from her made the others, sans Vegeta, join her.   
  
Now Gyu Mao looked shocked. "What did she mean by that?"   
  
Bulma suppressed the laughter that too readily came at that memory. "Oh, she was just referring to a stupid stunt that he pulled. Two years ago, he went into the gym area while she was training. Anemone couldn't or wouldn't stop her kick in time, and it nailed him. The force of the blow broke his leg."   
  
~  
  
Anemone stayed near Gohan and Videl, sensing that someone was trying to capture her friend's true identity. One of the enticed children had already pulled off his sunglasses. If she hadn't been in the way, that baka would have gotten the picture. Piccolo's eyes flashed slightly, causing the cameras to break. That guy is so jealous. And she's just egging him on.   
  
"We'd better get into line for the preliminary rounds. If not, then we won't have a good place." She started walking after Goku, easily staying in stride with him. He gently tapped the bag on the machine, drawing forth a number in the two hundreds.   
  
Anemone stepped up to the machine. "You might want to pay attention. I don't think they pay you to stare." Her words pulled him back to reality. He nodded, indicating that she could punch now. Her tap drew forth a number that really shocked him.   
  
"What? A 210!" He took his glasses off, cleaned them and looked again. The number hadn't changed. After she finished, Piccolo drew forth the same number, with minimal effort. Vegeta then came up and punched the thing to pieces with one strike.   
  
"So much for taking it easy." Gohan muttered.   
  
"Well, we should go. They are going to start the Junior division soon. We'll be on the balcony." Goku walked off with the others in tow. The announcer let them know that a video based on Mr. Satan's account of the Cell Games would be aired. His version of what had happened after the cameras were destroyed.   
  
After the video had ended, they stared in shock. "That was sickening. How could they believe all those lies that ZTV had been feeding them?  
  
~*~  
  
Gohan and Videl came up to them, just as the final juvenile match got underway. Her eyes opened wide in shock when she noticed how fast Goten and Trunks were going. "How could they be so fast?"   
  
"It develops over time. Don't worry about it." Anemone kept watching the fight, barely moving her head as they continued. Then, one of Trunks' blows caused his friend to land out of the ring. Mr. Satan came out for the exhibition match, and seemed to be letting the boy to have a free punch. That punch was taken, and he landed outside the ring.  
  
"You've got to be kidding me." Videl muttered.  
  
"That was no fluke. Trunks held back as much as he could, but apparently, that was too much for him." Gohan divulged. Then, they left to draw numbers for their part of the tournament. 


	6. Secrets

TITLE: Her Light Shines Through  
AUTHOR: Echo the Nymph  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own the show.  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 6  
  
  
  
  
"Well, if I have to fight Kakkarott in the first round, the first thing I'm going to do is punch him in the gut." Vegeta declared. Anemone let out a moan and smacked the back of his head. She was one of the few people who could get away with disciplining him. All that filled his field of view for the millisecond after the blow was the gray stones of the path they were walking on.  
  
"You need to behave. If he throws up because of you punching him, I hope they make you clean it up." The amazon then stopped sharply, gazing at the two people in front of them. The smaller, purple man came up to Goku, then started to talk to him. When they shook hands, a rather odd look crossed Goku's face. Then they vanished into the crowd around the drawing box.   
  
Anemone suppressed a shudder. Those are some weird vibes. Why are they so powerful? Why are they here? She followed her friends over to the area they needed to be in. Then, she really did shudder.  
  
"What is it, Ane-chan?" Gohan inquired.   
  
"I'm sensing something evil. But it's a little hard to pin point." Her eyes slid closed as she attempted to find out where this darkness was radiating from. "They seem to have M's on their foreheads. I don't know what they are after, though."   
  
"We'd better get over there. They are going to be calling names soon." The couple walked over to where they needed to be. After the draw, the matches were announced. She'd be fighting Yamu, Videl was up against Spopovich, Krillin would be fighting someone who resembled a huge genie, Piccolo was fighting Shin, Gohan, fighting as the Great Saiyaman was against Kibito, Juuhachi would be up against Mr. Satan, and Vegeta was up against Goku.   
  
"Please go to the waiting area until you are called to the ring. Good luck to all of you." The guide left the area so that the warriors could settle in before their matches. Krillin and his opponent left the waiting room and entered the arena for their bout.   
  
Anemone was gazing at Piccolo in concern. He was acting much worse than he had before the final battle with Cell. I know something is bothering him. Could be Shin. He's sort of...well, unusual. His power is similar to none I've ever sensed before. Her gaze was redirected to the ring. That giant must have a walnut for a brain. Whoa, he's a little more agile than I gave him credit for. But he's still a nutcase.   
  
She chuckled as the small warrior came back into the building after winning his match. "Piccolo, are you all right? Looks like you need to relax a little." he commented.   
  
"Hey, Krillin, about relaxing, relax your grip on your ki sense." He did as she asked, not really knowing why she said that. Then, the reason flooded into his concsiousness. There was a powerful warrior nearby.   
  
~*~  
  
Spopovich passed Shin on his way out to the ring. The smaller warrior looked up at him sharply. It's just as I feared. Bobbity is after the pure energies of these warriors. Why else would he have possessed two such unassuming fighters. He absentmindedly brushed up against the lone female saiya-jin, not knowing about her powers.   
  
Anemone pulled back like she'd been burnt. That was the power of a kai, one that was the one above all kais. But, why would he be on Chikyuu? How could he be so powerful?   
  
Shin blinked. She's the prophesied one. Her light can save those threatened by those possessed by the dark magic of Bobbity. She's very powerful for a mental miracle. Probably because she's not of this world. His gaze was trained on her unwaveringly.   
  
"Shin, why are you staring at me?" Anemone felt like she was being examined with a microscope. That was the extent of his stare.   
  
"Gomen, Anemone, is it?" She nodded, confirming that was her name. "Stay alert in your match. They are more than they seem." The amazon blinked in surprise. How could have he been able to see past the appearances of those fighters? Unless, he really was the Supreme Kai.  
  
Shin walked back to Kibito so that he could speak with him. "That girl you saw me bump into could be of great help to us. She, somehow, is figuring out who I am. We must be wary of the Namek. If they found out why we are here, there could be more danger than what there is now." And that danger is waxing greater with each passing minute. Why didn't we observe those wizards more? This would have never happened if we had kept a better eye on this area.   
  
His obsidian black eyes traveled to the ring where another match was beginning. The amazon fighting was very skilled for a young human, and had courage to spare. It was known to him that she knew some of the ki techniques, but not all of them as of yet.   
  
The rough cold wall behind him managed to compose him as he leaned back into it. If he showed his powers now, all could be lost. The time would come when they would be shown. Until then, he had to find allies against his enemies. 


	7. Fallen

TITLE: Her Light Shines Through  
AUTHOR: Echo the Nymph  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own the show.  
TO A CONFUSED REVIEWER: No Aman (), Anemone is not a Namek-jin. She is a saiya-jin, and a cousin to Vegeta. I don't mean to be rude, I appreciate your comments. (I suggest that you read the first stories in the saga. That may help to clear this up a little more.)   
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 7  
  
  
  
  
Kibito looked at the amazon who was watching Videl's match with Spopovich. "I think you have a point. But some things can't be helped." They fell silent as the Great Saiyaman struggled to contain his power.   
  
Anemone gently placed a hand on his shoulder in mute sympathy. She was acting like a sister to the warrior she was attempting to comfort. In the next match, she would let her skills show. Yamu wouldn't get away with letting Spopovich do this to a relatively inexperienced amazon. Then, her senses alerted her to the intensity of the trouble that Videl was in.   
  
"Something isn't right here. She should quit while she can." Goku declared. The rest of the group muttered in confusion, until Anemone turned to them.  
  
"He's right." She turned back to the ring, then smothered a gasp as the possessed warrior put his head back into the natural position. That's gross. Spopovich has been taken by something not of this world. Her eyes followed the battle, and she shared in the horror about what was happening. He's flying? But how? No one taught him. The amazon could feel Videl's shock when her opponent's energy wave hit her.   
  
"Something isn't right here. The last time he was in this competition, he couldn't fly or even throw a ki blast. He's been changed for the worse." Goku's tone was troubled, showing that he'd seen the last one from the other world. And now, he was more than a little worried about Videl.   
  
"That's an understatement." Anemone muttered, turning her eyes back to the battle. He's not who he was born to be. If nothing happens, he will be lost forever.   
  
"I have to stop him! He's going too far!"   
  
She touched his shoulder, trying to calm him. "Easy, there. You are going overboard. Keep your temper in check." Shin looked at her with a penetrating gaze.   
  
She's having trouble controlling her own power when she sees this.   
  
The amazon let out a yelp, leaping away from Gohan. "No, calm down, Gohan. You're not going out there." The command his father gave him went unheeded. He leapt out of the building, still bristling with rage.   
  
"Too late, we can't stop him." she declared. When Gohan rejoined the group, he was relieved to hear that his father had gone for some senzu.  
  
Anemone sat quietly while the ring was cleaned from the last match. He stopped his allay from killing Videl, but he still has a black mark in my book. She looked up sharply when they were called to the ring. The announcer told them to begin.   
  
She easily blocked each blow Yamu was throwing at her. "Is this the best you can do?" Her voice was harsh with anger. "Because it just isn't going to cut it." The amazon landed a strong kick in his abdomen. A pained sound escaped him as the air flooded from his lungs. Her hands crashed down onto his back, forcing his face into the ring floor.   
  
Yamu flipped back up, releasing a ki blast. She forced it away from the crowds, up into the sky where it exploded harmlessly. He took advantage of the fact that she was paying more attention to what she was doing than to him. His knee hit her in the gut, causing her to double over in pain, and exposing her back to him. Taking advantage of this, he threw a punch at her. 


	8. Defeat

TITLE: Her Light Shines Through  
AUTHOR: Echo the Nymph  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own the show.   
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 8  
  
  
  
  
  
Anemone rolled away from his punch, and sprang back to her feet. There was an angry light in her eyes, but this anger wasn't clouding her judgment. She knocked him down with one powerful kick to the shoulder. He landed, chest down and rear in the air. There was a slight rust-colored stain on the gray rock tiles under him. A mischievous glint came to her eyes, and she kicked his exposed rear. The audience roared in laughter. They hadn't expected that to happen.   
  
The force of her kick forced him from the ring. "Here! Have dirt for dessert!" Indeed, his face struck the ground first, followed by the rest of his body. Yamu had let his guard down when he thought that the saiya-jin girl would be a pushover. He sat up, with a mouthful of dirt grasses and grubs. The announcer nearly let out a laugh but kept his composure.   
  
"It's a ring-out! Anemone advances!"   
  
She left the ring, vacating for the next match. Once within easy talking distance, she spoke to Gohan. "Be careful. They are looking for something that we possess." Her quiet tone startled him. She wasn't one to be nervous about something that she didn't feel would be a threat.   
  
Ane-chan is unusually alert. And I'd wager that her alertness was caused by the warriors with the M's on their foreheads. I'd better not slip up in my match with Kibito. After a brief conversation with the announcer, he managed to get his match delayed for a little while.   
  
"I see you want to make sure that Videl gets her medicine." Krillin declared.  
  
"Aa. I think that's a little more important right now." Goku teleported back in, handing three senzu beans over to his son. Gohan rushed to the area Videl was kept in to give her one of them. Then, he rushed out to the ring, apologizing for keeping them waiting. Once out in the ring, Gohan gave an exclamation of surprise when he was asked something.  
  
"What was that all about?"   
  
"Kibito wants him to transform, Krillin." Goku explained. Shin came up to the group.   
  
"Don't interfere with his transformation. Don't enter the ring, no matter what happens." he commanded. Vegeta let out a smart remark, causing Piccolo to turn to him.   
  
"That's no way to speak to the Supreme Kai, Vegeta!" Piccolo snapped.   
  
Goku's eyes widened in surprise. He hadn't thought that the stories were anything more than that. "Yes, it is true. I am the Supreme Kai. If I may speak to Anemone alone...." She followed him a short distance away from the group. Once they were out of earshot, he spoke. "You have an incredible gift. Even seven years ago, I could sense it. The way that your power spiked when Cell's increased showed the truth. Don't doubt yourself."   
  
She hesitantly met his gaze. "I know I can trust you, but..."   
  
"Gohan will be fine. Trust in your instincts."   
  
Anemone nodded, understanding what he meant. Her powers did flare in response to darkness. And the increase had been steady over the past seven years. An unseen, unknown darkness threatened. Her gaze returned to the ring, where Gohan was powering up. He paused slightly, asking something. Kibito looked a little surprised, but nodded. Another burst of energy was added to the golden aura about his form.   
  
The possessed warriors were constantly scanning for the energy they needed to gather. They were about to find what they needed. But not even they knew the future, the scale of the darkness they wanted to unleash. A darkness that could destroy everything in creation. 


	9. Attack and Revelation

TITLE: Her Light Shines Through  
AUTHOR: Echo the Nymph  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own the show.  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 9  
  
  
  
  
  
"Listen to me. The second Gohan completes his transformation, Spopovich and Yamu will attack him. They don't know it yet, but he has what they are looking for. Don't worry about him. They won't manage to take all of his energy. Gohan is in good hands." Shin's explanation didn't set over well with most of them.  
  
Anemone shifted uneasily, not liking what was going on. Her heart and mind were screaming at her, to help Gohan, but her instincts told her otherwise. A blinding flash of light filled the stadium, causing most of the people there to cover their eyes. When it cleared, the attackers allowed their victim to drop to the arena floor.   
  
Videl broke free from her startled trance and ran over to him, managing to make him hold still. Anemone joined them, trying to keep most of the disqualified fighters from approaching. Some of the medical personnel came out, carrying a stretcher. "We will take it from here." one of them declared.   
  
"No, you won't." Kibito countered.  
  
"But he's been stabbed!" another cried.   
  
Anemone placed a restraining hand on that man's shoulders. "He knows what he is doing. You shouldn't move him." Her tone had an authority that they thought would be in better place within someone with a higher rank. They backed away, in an unconscious response to her tone. She looked up, sensing some of the other Z senshi leaving the stadium.  
  
Kibito knelt down next to the fallen warrior. He placed his hand on Gohan's back, giving the young warrior a healing that replenished his energy as well. "That should do it." he muttered. Gohan leapt to his feet, startled by what he was feeling. Power raced through him anew, bringing with it a strength he hadn't felt in any recollection.  
  
"Are you all right?"  
  
"Yes, I'm fine. I feel even stronger than I was before." He turned to the one who'd healed him. "Hey, what did you do?"   
  
"If you come with me, I will tell you." Kibito took to the air, flying off. The other three quickly followed him. They caught up with him.   
  
"Look, there he his!" Anemone cried.   
  
"There you are. Listen." They flew on with him quietly awaiting his explanation. "Long ago a wizard who was called Bibbity created a monster that he called Majin Bu. Bu's sole purpose was to destroy all life, a task he did very well. Countless planets and lives were lost, entire galaxies extinguished by his power. As long as Bibbity had control of him, he could gain his goal, to extinguish all life in the universe." Kibito leveled a severe glance at the two of alien descent.   
  
"He would have destroyed the world of your ancestors' birth without a second thought." Then, he paused, switching modes. "At the time of the final battle we had with Bibbity, there were five grand kais and multiple kais. Only one grand kai survived, and the four kais of this galaxy." Ocean rolled by underneath them, interrupted by scattered islands. White clouds were puffy overhead, giving the feeling that all would be fine. Such intuition would be put to the test in the coming days.   
  
"But if you had a chance to destroy Bu in this final battle, why didn't you?" Anemone inquired, very concerned about this turn of events. She knew what could happen should darkness win in this battle; as she had known in the others. Not only were the lives of the defenseless at stake, it was the entire universe.  
  
"We feared that any external stimulus would rupture the sphere Bu was contained in, and set him free. Then, no one would have stopped him." After a bit of silence, he spoke up again. "The Supreme Kai and the others are further ahead of us than I thought. We will have to fly faster."   
  
Videl started slowing down, and Gohan flew over to her. "Is something wrong?"   
  
"No, I am not used to the wind in my eyes like this. I think I should go back." Gohan nodded, and she abruptly stopped, allowing them to fly on alone. The speed of the three warriors increased past the breaking point of the sound barrier. Soon, they were only twinkling lights in the distance. Features below them seemed to become a blur as they flew on.   
  
Anemone suppressed a shudder. I will not let them win without fighting to the end. I understand and will fight them to my dying breath. Her fists tightened enough to leave imprints of her fingernails on her palms. I will protect those who cannot protect themselves. My power will not destroy innocence. Seeing the result of innocence lost has scarred me. So long ago, on Namek... Chikyuu will not fall to them. By the dragon, we will defeat them! The pressure she had placed on her palms caused her fingernails to cut them open. Small bright red drops of blood spilled from the wounds and were vaporized by contact with her aura.   
  
Kibito noticed her tension. Supreme Kai was right. This saiya-jin princess is much more than she seems to be. But what could her powers possibly do to them? Unknown to him, the power within any saiya-jin would rise in response to conflict. And within Anemone, the training of the Namek warriors of the old type made hers even stronger. All of that hidden in an exterior that could be mistaken for a human's.   
  
Yet, within the decieving package was a creature that could not be tamed. Her powers had saved Namek once, and then preserved life on Chikyuu during the dark time seven years ago. Some of the more powerful beings thought her a small package; not really knowing that diamonds and dynamite come in small packages. Small Anemone might seem to them; yet she would pack a punch that would make their heads spin if they ever crossed her.  
  
Glistening blue ocean changed to brown landmass about them. Oddly shaped mountains, formed by erosion, rose from the floor of the desert. They provided obsticals to the flyers that were easily avoided. Finally, in the distance, they noticed the auras of the others. Distance was not such an issue now. 


	10. Demon King

TITLE: Her Light Shines Through  
AUTHOR: Echo the Nymph  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own the show.   
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 10  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"There they are!" Gohan cried.   
  
"It's about time you caught up with us!" Goku called back. His son flew up next to him. "Let's have a little fun this time." Anemone noticed something about to happen, and started to lower her own ki. Her friends followed suit, seeing the two they were pursuing landing.  
  
The group landed on a rocky cliff, keeping as hidden as possible. The brilliant green of the field contrasted starkly with the desert they had just flown over. "Everyone, suppress your ki. We don't want them to know that we are here." Shin commanded. Then, he noticed someone coming out of Bobbity's ship. "Not Dibora, the Demon King!" His voice showed alarm; for he hadn't thought that the wizard had that kind of magic.   
  
Anemone trembled, controlling the energy trying to envelope her form. Not now! I can't let them know that I'm here! "What the.." she broke off, staring in horror at the scene below her. A single tear slid down her cheek, showing that she knew they didn't deserve such a fate. At one time, their souls had been born of the light. They could resist the darkness they had within. Yet, Bobbity had corrupted them, destroyed all that was left of anything that could be salvaged. And with that lethal act, he got the black mark in her book.  
  
~  
  
Kaio-sama let out a startled squeak, causing the Grand Kai to look at him in irritation. "What is it?"   
  
"Majin Bu. Bobbity is going to wake him up!" He turned his senses back to Chikyuu again. "Anemone's ki is flaring." Another startled cry erupted from him. "No wonder! Dibora's there!"   
  
"North Kai, what are you talking about?"   
  
"Remember what happened seven years ago?" At his nod, Kaio-sama continued. "Well, a biosynthoid who called himself Cell was attacking Chikyuu. When he absorbed the jinzouningen, Juunanagou and Juuhachigou, she experienced her first ki flare. It took him a bit to find Juuhachigou, but when he did, his own power increased. Thus her second ki flare was more intense than her first. Now I understand why her ki has flared a hundred times since then."   
  
The Grand Kai looked shocked. This is worse than the Supreme Kai thought. If they need Goku to stay longer than a day to help them, then his life may have to be restored. He trained his senses on Anemone. Her light can save those under Dibora's spell. She's very powerful, for such a miracle. Then, he directed his thoughts at her. Anemone, you must be very careful. They need you to tip the balance of power in our favor.  
  
~  
  
Goku touched her shoulder, bringing her back to awareness. "You zoned out on us." He was struggling to keep his anger out of his voice, not wanting to alarm her.   
  
Shin looked her in the eye. There was something about what had just happened that was very familiar. "She must have been contacted by the Grand Kai. But with the abilities she has, she most likely heard more than he wanted her to."   
  
"Anemone?"   
  
She looked over at Gohan, meeting his gaze easily. "I think that I gave Kaio-sama quite the shock." They looked a little confused, but then Piccolo chuckled.   
  
A voice not his, but Nail's came from him. "It must have been a while since he sensed a surge of that magnitude." The others smothered the wild laughter that was threatening to burst out. All but the ever stoic Vegeta, that is. He alone was silent and leaning against the rugged cliffside.  
  
They are so stupid sometimes.   
  
Anemone cast an irritated glance at him. Her eyes were dancing with humor and an angered light. She was disgusted with him. You're so full of yourself. They're just trying to relieve some of the stress they all share. Even I'm stressed, so zip it.   
  
Vegeta glared at her, yet, to his credit, kept his mouth shut. He knew she was capable of some fairly slick moves. Those moves had made him a victim quite a few times when they had been sparring in the gravity chamber. A small puff of dust rose from the ground at his feet as the wind changed direction. My cousin sometimes know too many techniques for her own good. And add to that a mixture of unpredicability. 


	11. Crisis Begins

TITLE: Her Light Shines Through  
AUTHOR: Echo the Nymph  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own the show.  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 11  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Anemone got a sudden chill, one that went straight through her bones. Something's wrong. We've been targeted!   
  
"He knows we're here!" Vegeta declared, in a tone of warning. Well, as close as he could get to that tone. The demon king leapt up and fired at Kibito. When the others cried out in shock, he noticed an opening.   
  
"Look out!" Shin cried, but they got his warning too late. Dibora had spit on them. "I should have warned them sooner."   
  
"Hold on!" Goku cried.   
  
"No, Goku! Don't touch them now! If you touch them, they could break, and there would be no way to put them back together."  
  
"But what happened to them?"   
  
"They were turned to stone. That is one of Dibora's abilities. Anything he spits on is turned to stone."   
Anemone trembled, more from the attempt to control her powers than from fear. "I might be able to help them. At least offer a bit of protection." The Supreme Kai blinked in surprise, but then remembered what he'd felt in her earlier. Her abilities would keep soul with the body of stone.  
  
"Do what you can. Just be careful."   
  
She nodded, in response to his request. Then went over to a place between her friends and knelt down. The others flew off, before Shin could stop them. "I'm sorry, my friends. This is all I can do." Anemone fell into a trance, seeing the light of her own soul. She let this light shine upon the bodies of her friends who'd been turned to stone.   
  
The amazon came out of her trance rather abruptly, then flew down to the ship. "No! They've closed the door!" I won't let them fight alone. She sat back down, to all appearances she was in a meditation. The Supreme Kai's uncertainty was strong on her mind, she could feel its depths. Please, have faith in them. After all, each one of them faced Frieza. Your faith is what they need, not your worry.   
  
Anemone! Where are you?  
  
Outside. Don't worry about me. If Dibora comes out, he'd be signing his death warrant.  
  
Watch out for any of the others.   
  
I'm alert. They won't get me that easily. After all, I do have my own alarm system. There was a bit of a laugh in her reply. Her weakness she had turned into a strength. She felt her ki flare again, so she pulled away from where she'd been, easily avoiding the attack.   
  
"Nani? How did you know I was here?"   
  
"It's easy to sense an enemy who comes from downwind and smells of garlic." By her tone, it was easy to tell she did not like what was happening.  
  
He growled angrily. That girl is pushing it. The warrior lunged, fist out, intent on hitting her. His body hit the ground forcefully, knocking the wind out of his lungs. What is going on? I didn't even see that move! He sprang back to his feet, dirt streaking his face.  
  
"I have a bit of advice for you. Know your enemy."   
  
"Kuso! You brat!" He lunged at her, throwing a punch. She blocked his fist, and brought a knee up into his gut. The evil soldier stumbled back, shocked. Who was this girl? She was too powerful to be human. He chose his most powerful attack, then launched it at her. Anemone easily deflected it, shocking him. It exploded deep in space, where it could hurt nothing. But the threat had angered her past all attempts for the darkness to reason with her.   
  
An aura appeared around her, showing that she'd accessed her ki. "Not this time." Her aura intensified as she powered up her own attack. "GALE FORCE!!!!" An anguished scream erupted from him as his body vaporized. Anemone's aura vanished, and she looked around uneasily. Something was wrong, she felt like she had been watched. That, and she felt like a target. I don't like this. But I won't abandon my friends. 


	12. Faith

TITLE: Her Light Shines Through  
AUTHOR: Echo the Nymph  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own the show.  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 12  
  
  
  
  
  
The two who had been watching her were completely shocked. How could have they missed her? She had great powers, but was clearly not as powerful as the warriors within the ship. "Well, isn't this a surprise. Perhaps we should keep an eye on her. She could be a fall back, should the others get away." Bobbity declared. The wizard set his crystal ball back onto its stand before shifting the scene back to the battle within his ship.   
  
Dibora recalled her skills uneasily. That girl is more than she seems. I don't like his plan. He turned his attention back to the battle on stage one. Vegeta had easily defeated Pui Pui, showing that he had more power than that warrior. Then, they advanced to stage two.  
  
~  
  
Anemone grew more agitated. She knew they'd advanced, but something was wrong. The one summoned to fight them had a hidden power. This was the same unease she'd felt as a child on Namek, when the demon had come. That was not good as she was one of the few alive with experience against such a creature.   
  
Anemone, are you still there?   
  
Aa. What is going on down there?   
  
We have a rather large problem here. I'm bringing you straight to stage two.   
  
She could feel his concern, even though he hadn't voiced it. Then, she felt him lock onto her form. A surge of energy surrounded her, causing her to vanish from ground level. Her friends noticed her sudden arrival, even though most of their attention was upon the grotesque creature in front of them.   
  
"That is Yakon. He is one of the most feared creatures in the universe."   
  
"My father can handle him." Gohan declared.   
  
"Shin, he's right. Goku can handle himself. Have faith in him." The room changed suddenly, going to the blackness that was darker than night itself, causing her to let out a startled yelp. "No wonder he looked familiar! The demon that was on Namek must have been from his species!"   
  
A bright golden aura burst through the area, signaling that Goku had transformed into a super saiya-jin. "Hey, Yakon, come out, stinky! I seem to have found a flashlight."   
  
The creature emerged from the darkness. "So, you have fixed it so that I cannot hide in the darkness."   
  
"Goku, watch out! He feeds on energy!" Anemone cried, but he got her warning too late. The monster was already at it. The darkness returned with a vengeance. I can sense Goku raising his ki again. I hope he knows what he's doing. Then, a strong wind started, showing that Yakon found where the warrior was. Here we go again. He exploded, and the room reverted to normal. "Well, the same trick that I used." She was struggling to keep her laughter in check, failing miserably.  
  
"The demon, ne?"   
  
"Aa."   
  
Goku looked over at them. "Let's get going. The door's open." They got over to where it was, then leapt into the hole.   
  
"I guess that guy bit off more than he could chew, ne Tousan?"   
  
"Yeah." Goku laughed. "He wasn't bright enough to figure that one out. Hey, Anemone?"  
  
"Nani?"   
  
"You said you'd used that trick before. When was that?"   
  
"That was when I was on Namek. When the demon came I was the only one he was interested in. Turns out that my ki gave him an explosive case of indigestion." Some of the group burst out laughing. That was one way to describe it. She must have been too much for the one who'd targeted her. 


	13. Attack and Revelation

TITLE: Her Light Shines Through  
AUTHOR: Echo the Nymph  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own the show.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 13  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Anemone drew in a gasp, trying to quell the sudden pain her ki flare had caused. "It's Dibora! He's the one that's coming!" Her friends looked shocked, and some of them gasped. Her gaze shifted over to her cousin. "Vegeta, stop that! You shouldn't be thinking that way!" Such a tone was rare for her to use. That proved the severity of the situation.   
  
He grumbled under his breath in anger. "What is taking them so long?"   
  
Gohan looked over to them. "Well, he could be doing something to get ready. And with the moves you and Tousan were pulling earlier, you gave them a reason to be wary." She met Gohan's gaze, concern in her eyes.   
  
"That's no reason to let your guard down." She flinched sharply, signaling that someone very evil was nearby. "He's coming." Vegeta let loose a few nasty comments, prompting his cousin to smack the back of his head. "Vegeta, shut up!" The force of her blow knocked his head forward. Goku chuckled at the amusing scene, then fell silent.  
  
Dibora came through the door, glaring at those gathered in the room. He wasn't one to be taken lightly, but his power was much weaker than Cell's had been. Anemone could feel the wizard's power raise slightly, indicating something was up. The room they were in changed rather abruptly, much like the others had. The demon lunged at Gohan, who stood there, unafraid.   
  
The amazon's alarm stepped up a notch when her friend crashed through a mountain. Gohan! Now would be good! Golden ki flames enveloped him as he responded to her advice. The true powers of the saiya-jin race were far beyond any of the possessed soldiers that were under the wizard's control. Yet, they were still fighting, for they wanted to release a terrible darkness.   
  
The golden flames surprised Dibora. "Another one? How could it be!" No fear was in his voice, as he was underestimating his opponent.   
  
Apparently he doesn't know we are saiya-jins. And as long as our tails don't grow back during this time, they won't know. An angered growl came from her when she saw the trouble her friend was in. Gohan was not attacking the way he should have with such an enemy. He'd lost touch with his fighting instincts during the years he had to bluff his way through school. But his punches and kicks were showing that he hadn't forgotten the simple skills that he'd learned as a child. I believe in you. Remember your training.   
  
Dibora had grown frustrated by the fact that the warrior was more powerful than what he thought. Spit came flying at him because of the demon's frustration. "Gohan, don't let it touch you!" Shin cried, in a warning. Gohan stopped short, raising a gloved hand to block its path. A startled sound came from him and he pulled off his glove as it started to turn to stone.   
  
Whew. That was too close for comfort. A slight tingle told him that he should pay attention to his friend.   
  
Drop it. Relax. Feel, don't think.   
  
The quick glance he tossed over to Anemone indicated that he'd heard her and would try it her way. "I can feel your energy lowering. It won't be long now."   
  
"You'll make a mistake before then." Man, I really have to stop acting. If not, then I'll really get into trouble. Vegeta stated something rather plainly, causing Anemone to clap her hand over his mouth and to attract Dibora's attention. "Mistake number one!" Gohan punched his enemy, sending him sailing.   
  
Dibora managed to halt himself, then used his power to obtain a sword. He lunged at the warrior in front of him, ready to slice him in half. His blow hit nothing but air, as the one he'd been aiming at was swifter than what he'd thought. Another slicing blow came towards Gohan, but he caught the blade between his hands. He let out a loud ki-ai, putting pressure on the metal in a way that it wasn't designed to handle. The sword snapped in half, and Dibora flung the hilt away from himself.   
  
"This is ridiculous! I could have taken care of him faster!" Vegeta declared again. His cousin smacked the back of his head, disciplining him yet again. But that didn't stop the sentence from reaching Dibora.  
  
Master Bobbity, please return us to the ship at once. There is a new development that I need to discuss with you. The group of warriors smothered their surprise when they reappeared in the ship. Dibora walked towards the now opened door, ready to leave.   
  
"Hey, where are you going?" Gohan demanded.   
  
"We need to rethink our strategy, because we have just found a new recruit." The demon vanished into the darkness, and the door slid closed behind him. Gohan landed, powering down with a sigh.   
  
Anemone gently placed her hand on his shoulder, showing a sisterly concern. "It's time to drop the charade." As the others looked on in confusion, she shifted her grip to his hands, holding them in her own. The amazon spoke softly, using the language she'd learned first. The old Namek-go words she'd learned when she was very young. Once she'd finished, she met his gaze. "You could have done that on your own, you know."   
  
"I didn't have enough concentration time. You were the one taught the old ways of the Namek-jin warriors, I wasn't." He turned to the adults in the group. "We had to pull one over on the public. I had too much trouble containing my ki without help. I kept getting angry at the least of things. Anemone offered the solution, and afterwards, I had to bluff my way through school. Even after what she'd done, I still had trouble hiding my abilities. But, in spite of what she'd done, I have been training."  
  
Gohan's explanation caused some confused looks to go around the group. He must've lost touch with some of his instincts. But why had Anemone done that in the first place? She hadn't taken away his ki, only restrained it. Sometimes, even that didn't work. If he'd gotten angry enough, those restraints would have vanished, and his ki would've come back full force, startling him and the others around him. 


	14. Defeat

TITLE: Her Light Shines Through  
AUTHOR: Echo the Nymph  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own the show.  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 14  
  
  
  
  
  
The room was well lit and circular about them. A strange sensation ran down Anemone's spine, alerting her to danger. "Vegeta, they've targeted you." He just growled, causing her to walk over to him. "Vegeta, you are so full of yourself! It's sickening! They are going to try to use you against us, aren't you even the least bit concerned?!"  
  
The Supreme Kai looked shocked. Then, he noticed the other two chuckling. "Nani?"   
  
"Anemone is the only person, other than his mate, with enough guts to get up in Vegeta's face and lay the smack down on him." Goku explained. They turned their attention back to the arguing members of the royal family.   
  
"Back off, now." Vegeta growled, more than a little pissed at his cousin.   
  
"Oh, sure. You think you're the definition of tough guy." Tears glistened in her eyes. She was angry at him, that was apparent, but she was also afraid of loosing him again. "Well, I hate to break this to you Vegeta, but a person can't be a definition!" Anemone walked away from him, barely controlling the anger she felt inside.   
  
"Anemone, get back!" Goku cried. She leapt away in response to his warning. Her cousin started screaming in pain, and they instantly knew what was happening to him. "Fight it, Vegeta! Don't let him control you!"   
  
"I'm trying." His tone was pained, showing that the attack hurt more than he wanted them to know. The others in the group were trying to help him, but their attempts weren't very successful. The prince levitated up into the air, a golden aura surrounding him. Red light went thru it, looking like lightning. His screaming hadn't abated, as he continued to struggle against the dark wizard's power. Suddenly, the aura about him faded and he fell to the ground, silent. An evil laugh started to come from him, and he stood up, revealing the M on his forehead.  
  
Anemone pulled away again. No! He'll act worse than he did under Frieza! Her eyes showed how concerned she was. This situation was very bad if she looked so frightened. They felt a dark magic lock onto them again, and they reappeared in the tournament ring. The announcer managed to get Vegeta ticked enough to use his ki to knock the others out of the ring. Gohan caught the announcer, but allowed Mr. Satan to fall to the ground.   
  
Vegeta glared at his rival, then let a powerful ki blast go at Goku. He was trying to stop it, but the attack was forcing him back. Then he was tossed aside like a rag doll. His blast hit the stands, killing the people in that area.  
  
She glared at her cousin. Somehow, she knew he'd pull that kind of stunt. A sharp pain stabbed through the small of her back. Not now! Anemone tried to stop it from happening, but her tail shot out anyway.  
  
"Bad timing, Ane-chan." Gohan commented.  
  
Anemone wrapped her tail firmly about her waist. "I couldn't stop it. But right now, we have Vegeta to worry about." Her tone showed this wasn't the time to argue. She turned to the announcer. "You might want to leave. This is going to be ugly."   
  
"Good idea." He attempted to leave, but was stopped by the saiya-jin prince.   
  
"I don't think so."   
  
A fist crashed into his face. "I've seen enough, Vegeta! Somehow, I know that this is worse than when you were under Frieza's employment. If you're only interested in Goku, then let the civilians go!"   
  
He looked shocked. "I think you're in over your head." Vegeta lashed out with a kick, but she blocked it, then shoved him back.   
  
"If you want to fight Goku, then I won't get in you way. But heed this warning: If you try to destroy what he has left, I'll blast you to Timbuktu. And then, you'll be wearing a sling for a week! Do you hear me?!" Anemone declared. Her cousin looked reasonably shocked. She had never threatened him before.  
  
Amazing. Even when he's under Bobbity's control, he isn't trying to hurt her. Shin wondered about that for a while, not understanding why he looked so shocked. 


	15. Fallen

TITLE: Her Light Shines Through  
AUTHOR: Echo the Nymph  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own the show.  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 15  
  
  
  
  
Vegeta turned back to Goku and smirked. They could all see the smoldering rubble from the zone of impact. Mr. Satan glared angrily at the culprit of the crime, threatening to bring him to justice. But those very words caused the prince to laugh. Anemone's eyes grew wide in shock when he drew aim on another part of the stadium. It exploded violently. "No! Stop it!" Gohan cried, trying to stop Vegeta. He was knocked aside, and landed hard.   
  
But then, the lone amazon pulled something that he hadn't expected. She kicked him squarely in the center of his back, hitting his tail spot at the exact same time. "I warned you about that, Vegeta. If you had aimed a little more to the left, you would have killed your mate, and everyone she holds dear." Vegeta had trouble getting up, as she had hit a very sensitive area in his back.   
  
She's a clever one. Disguising such a blow as a kick. But I won't let her stop me! He leapt back to his feet, glaring angrily at his cousin. "Don't ever do that again." She met his glare with one of her own. Anemone wasn't intimidated by her cousin, that was plain to see. Vegeta challenged Goku again.   
  
"Goku, don't do this! If you do, all the energy that you loose when he manages to injure you will go straight to Majin Bu!" Shin cried. He leapt between the two warriors, trying to keep them from fighting. A stare down ensued, with Goku on the delivering side of a ki blast. They felt the magic lock onto them again, and they were transported away from the ring. The next thing they saw was a desolate wasteland, similar to the place where the opponents had first fought.   
  
"We have to use a new strategy. Goku, you stay here and stall Vegeta. Gohan, Anemone and I will go stop Bobbity from waking Bu."   
  
"Gohan, wait. I want you at full strength when you face them. Here." He handed his son a senzu bean.  
  
"Arigato, Tousan. I'm sorry that your one day back got so messed up." Gohan ate the bean his father had given him.   
  
"Gohan, fight with your feelings, the way you did against Cell."   
  
"Nani?"   
  
"Feel, don't think. Let your instincts be your guide."   
  
Vegeta let out an angered cry, a cry that also held pain. He was struggling against the commands that Bobbity was sending to him. "I've told you before! I will only fight Kakkarott!" His ki aura exploded around his form forcefully, causing the other three to leap through the opened door, and down the shaft of the ship.  
  
As they fell into the heart of the darkness, Anemone grit her teeth against the pain of her ki surge. Not good. This is a darkness that is great. But, I must trust in my own power. I must trust in the powers of Gohan and the Supreme Kai. They landed a level down from stage three.   
  
"It seems we have a greeting party. Care to do the honors, Gohan?" Shin inquired. He let his white aura envelope his form, and the force of it hitting the soldiers literally blew them away. "You must have that part down pretty well. Let's go."   
  
They leapt down the next shaft, and landed in the dark room. The group saw the pod that held Bu within it. "Stay back." Anemone hissed. "I sense Bobbity's ki." Meager though it is. But it's not that I'm worried about. It's his magic. She suppressed another shudder. Dibora had targeted them again. But the clash of the titans that was going on above ground was even more frightening. Her hopes rested with Goku, but her cousin was fighting dirty. The way he had when he'd truly been evil. She lent some of her power to Goku, even though he sent most of it back to her she could tell that he'd used a small amount of it.   
  
A faint rumbling let her know that he was freed from the restraints that had been placed upon him. Then, Bobbity came out from behind the sphere that Bu was in. Back to business. "Welcome. I'm glad you could join us. Especially you, Supreme Kai." he declared.   
  
"We can stop you. Anemone, Gohan, you take care of Dibora. Bobbity is mine."   
  
The two warriors leapt away from Shin, and started to power up. The unleashing of so much energy was causing a bit of a problem for the wizard, as these two held a purity that was from the heart. They were most likely from a world extremely different than this one. Then, he spotted the tail that was wrapped firmly about the amazon's waist. They are from Vejitasei? That girl is related to the royal family. A blue aura is often their symbol that is more easily recognized. He lifted his hands to shield his eyes, then noticed how much the meter had jumped since he last looked at it. Fierce joy flowed through him at the sight. 


	16. Dark Magic and Smoke

TITLE: Her Light Shines Through  
AUTHOR: Echo the Nymph  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own the show.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 16  
  
  
  
  
  
"Let's strike together. Hold nothing back." Gohan declared, building up his ki to attack level.   
  
"I think we should take this outside. I'd hate to be in here when Bu wakes up."   
  
"Wizard." Shin hissed. "You don't need to worry about what your monster will do to you when you still have me to contend with."   
  
Bobbity only laughed, and cast his spell. Once they were outside, he turned to the demon. "Dibora, are you up to this?"   
  
"They will be no trouble. I have a far more painful fate in mind for them than stone."   
  
Anemone looked over at Gohan and leapt away from him as his aura became the golden one of a super saiya-jin. He was remembering the pain and suffering that Cell had caused, and knew that Bu would be even worse. It would be dangerous to stay near him when he was like this. He fired a Kamehameha wave at the shell, and it was joined by one of Anemone's unnamed attacks. The sphere fell away from where it was, then fell open.   
  
It was empty, but the pink smoke that had come out of it was rapidly condensing into a body. Bobbity let out a cry of joy when he noticed that it was Bu, who was at full power. Anemone flinched at the pain of her ki surge. Bu was way too dangerous to be taken lightly. The mistakes of others, she would not repeat.   
  
Then, she noticed two young, yet strong, kis coming their way. Goten and Trunks. Not good. They have no idea of what they're getting themselves involved in. Suddenly, she heard something from Vegeta. He wasn't very happy. Her attention was drawn back to the battle that was developing. Bu's darkness was causing her ki to fluctuate wildly. Such sudden, drastic changes were very painful for her, but she was also feeling the pain of betrayal. How could you? Bobbity will find a way to gain full control over you. Aren't you even the least bit concerned about us? About your son? Bu is free, you baka! Why did you want to give up all you've gained? What kind of stunt is that?!   
  
"Shin." she whispered, getting his attention. "Vegeta did it on purpose. He wanted to be the dark warrior he was while he'd been under Frieza's control." Her voice sounded like she was on the verge of tears.   
  
Gohan was shocked. Vegeta had jeopardized the lives of the people on Chikyuu with his own selfishness. But, that was just like him. When he wanted something he was selfish about it, never once thinking that it would hurt those who were dear to him. Then, he heard Anemone smother a cry, so he turned to see what was wrong.  
  
She was struggling to keep herself from crying out any louder. Her ki was surging, and the frequency was what was hurting her. Gohan placed his hand on her shoulder, offering her mute sympathy. Her power is greater since we first faced this darkness. But all of that at once isn't good for her. His hand tightened its grip on her shoulder, as he wanted to take her pain away. They needed her help in the fight against Bu.   
  
Her pain faded away, in response to the grip on her shoulder. "Arigato, Gohan." He blinked. Gohan hadn't expected his wish to help her in her struggle. But somehow it had. The brother-sister bond that they had lifted the powers of family and friendship within them. That had been what she needed in her struggle against her pain. 


	17. Ki Surge

TITLE: Her Light Shines Through  
AUTHOR: Echo the Nymph  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own the show.  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 17  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The Supreme Kai struggled to keep himself from screaming. "It's too late, now! Run when I give the signal!" Fear laced his tone in imense quality.  
  
"There must be something we can do! You are the Supreme Kai, after all."   
  
"Aa. That I am, but unlike you, I've seen what Bu can do. Now is the time for strategy, not heroics." Shin declared. His voice showed that he was very concerned about what was going on.   
  
Anemone looked back up at the rapidly condensing smoke. It was starting to form a pink body that was quite chubby. He didn't look like he'd be very fast, but she'd learned from past experience that appearances were deceiving. Her ki flared again, warning her about the evil this creature possessed.   
  
Bu called out his own name, then fell on his rear. Then he rose to his feet, wandering all about the area he'd awakened in. He was hopping about like a little kid, showing a very immature mind was within the body of one of the most dangerous creatures in the universe. Suddenly, Bu stopped hopping and started to clap his mittened hands together. Bobbity and Dibora looked on in shock. How could a creature so powerful be so childish?   
  
Will you listen two me? Anemone called out to the warriors with her. She felt their attentions shift to what she was about to say. Arigato. From what I can gather, Bu has incredible powers but an infant's mind. Could that be used against him?   
  
I doubt it, Anemone. We could end up underestimating him that way. Remember that he killed four Grand Kais. Shin was barely managing to keep his mental voice from wavering. It was easy to sense the fear that he was trying to keep secret.  
  
She moved so that she was next to Gohan, letting him know that she'd help in any way she could. That knowledge soothed his rattled nerves. Her eyes turned back to the scene before her. All of that goofing off had a purpose. He's targeted Dibora! I can feel it. I don't know what to do. Should we intervene to help him or should we let him reap what he sows?   
  
Anemone stayed alert, watching them with the caution that had been instilled into the royal family of Vejitasei. She was still unsure about how they'd figured out so many things about her cousin, but was relieved that he managed to keep the fact they were related a secret. Now, she could only hope that his strength would keep it that way.   
  
Her ki flared again, and she gritted her teeth, managing to keep in a cry of pain. The darkness that was causing this was much worse than Cell's. Gohan, stay alert. This is worse than the threat Cell posed. Keep your ki on stand-by. Be prepared for just about anything.   
  
He nodded slightly, understanding the dangers. Placing his ki on stand-by, Gohan placed more of his attention to what was going on before them. They had seen desention in the ranks before, but this was ridiculous. 


	18. Blue Aura

TITLE: Her Light Shines Through  
AUTHOR: Echo the Nymph  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own the show.  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 18  
  
  
  
  
  
Bu stood there, tapping his food in a childish way. Bobbity paid no heed to the three enemy warriors nearby, and approached his father's creation in an attempt to gain control of him. But the childish creation turned about and made a face, startling the wizard so badly that he fell flat on his butt.   
  
"Obviously Bu isn't what we thought. What a waste of time." Dibora declared. The small pink creature angrily turned to the one who'd insulted him. Steam burst from the many pores on his head and arms. Suddenly, he hit the demon's face. Dibora clutched his face in pain and shock. Before he could react, Bu gave him the boot right into a cliff. His ki went down to practically nothing. Which was certainly below anything the wizard could sense.  
  
Anemone drew in a startled gasp, noticing that Goku's ki had just dropped to an unconscious level. Her gaze hardened as she glared at Bu and Bobbity. They held no respect for anyone or anything. Chikyuu wasn't the only one in danger this time. All of the planets in the galaxy that boasted life would be destroyed by this monster's power. That was something she couldn't let happen.  
  
"Bu, attention please. Kill those three and be quick about it."   
  
Gohan grabbed Shin's arm, then took to the sky, quickly followed by Anemone. "He's following us! I'll be a little bit of a diversion." Bu appeared in front of them before she could put her plan into action. He hammered Gohan into the ground, knocking the wind out of him. Cover your eyes.   
  
Why?   
  
It's going to be bright, Shin. That's why. He covered his eyes, in response to her command, although he was still unsure of what she was about to do. "TAIOKEN!!!" A bright light filled the area, temporarily blinding Bu. It won't last long. We have to get to Gohan. In deed, the creature of magic was recovering from the sneak attack more quickly than others could.   
  
You get him. I'll stall Bu.   
  
If you say so. Anemone replied, dropping out of the sky, down towards her injured friend. Once she reached him, she pushed a few of the boulders off of him, then helped him open his airway. She stepped back as he powered up to fling the other boulders off of himself.   
  
"Go. He needs your help." Gohan commanded.   
  
"And we need yours." she shot back, lifting into the sky.   
  
Bu threw a punch at the Supreme Kai, but his arm was caught by someone who he thought had left. He looked at her in shock then let out a startled cry as her knee dug deep into his gut. The amazon glared angrily at him, getting ready to use one of her more powerful attacks. She charged it up longer so that it would pack more of a punch when she released it. A ball of ki built up in her hands rather quickly, showing that she'd fought impatient enemies before. She threw it right at the bloated pink monster, and during its flight it burst into many tiny pieces.   
  
These pieces hit him with the force of many attacks at once, for his darkness drew them to him like he was a magnet. When the smoke cleared, a slightly weakened Bu glared at the girl who'd attacked him. "You no fun at all. You have nasty sting attack." He leapt into a lunge, which she easily dodged. Simultaneously, she let a slim ki beam loose at him. It pierced Bu right through his pudgy belly, leaving a hole that was much larger than what it should have been for the size of her attack. He regenerated the missing flesh, then knocked her from the sky.   
  
She landed on all fours, instantly re-wrapping her tail around her waist. Anemone didn't want him to grab it. Shin screamed in pain, and she was quick to catch him before he hit the ground. Her gaze became a glare, focused on Majin Bu. She was in a rage, yet unable to do much about it.   
  
"You a big pest. You go now."   
  
Gohan saw who he was aiming at, and lunged. "Watch out for his blast!" the Supreme Kai yelled, leaping from her arms. But his warning came too late, as the young warrior was launched into the sky from the force of the attack.   
  
"That's the end of him! He's going to outer space!" Bobbity cried in glee. The sphere exploded, and Shin fell to the ground, having lost consciousness. The one groan that escaped him alerted the wizard to what had happened.   
  
Anemone stared at the place where the attack had terminated. She alone had seen Gohan fall from the sky. His ki was so low that it could barely be felt. But he would recover, and when he did, he would remember how to fight the way he had when they had both been children. Yet, she did feel sorrow. Many of the other Z senshi would think that he was dead, instead of looking for his ki more thoroughly. Perhaps it would be better that way.  
  
Stay there Gohan. Keep on living, for you could be our last hope. What seemed to be the last shred of his awareness vanished like mist under the noon sun. Bobbity came over to him, standing near the unconscious kai.   
  
"You didn't pull anything tricky now, did you?"   
  
Instead of even attempting to reply to him, he locked his mind on the young amazon's. Anemone, go. Get out of here. This isn't your fight anymore. She was about to obey him, when she noticed Dibora coming out of the rubble. He formed a spear in his hand, then flung it at Bu. It went right through the monster's gut, startling the wizard.   
  
Then, the presence of two familiar kis drew her attention, causing her to groan inwardly. They found Piccolo and Krillin. Trunks, you baka! You weren't supposed to do that! Shin made the presence of his mind known once again, speaking telepathically to her.   
  
Anemone, leave now! You mustn't see this!   
  
She shot off, a bright blue aura about her form. Yet, behind her, she left forgiveness with Dibora. The amazon knew that he would never have come to this place had it not been for that wizard. He would have been quite content to stay in his own world, terrorizing the weaker beings there.  
  
"Bu, go after her!" Bobbity commanded, not wanting the girl to get away.   
  
"She too much. She give me tummy ache."   
  
Another burst of bright blue filled the air. Something was telling Anemone that there wasn't much time left before the wizard completely lost control of his father's creation. Bu wasn't one easily controlled, and the danger he presented was great. But when the betrayl of Bu would come to Bobbity was beyond her. She was not all-seeing or all-knowing. 


	19. Unease

TITLE: Her Light Shines Through  
AUTHOR: Echo the Nymph  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own the show.  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 19  
  
  
  
  
  
I've got to fly faster. Dende, please be there. A sonic boom filled the air around her as she sped up. Korin Tower loomed in the distance, signaling that her flight was nearly over. Good, he's there. Better try to keep Videl from seeing me. Once she got to the tower, she flew vertically until reaching the platform. Once she landed, her aura vanished. "Dende!"   
  
"In here, Ane-chan."   
  
Anemone followed the sound of his voice, and when she found him, he noticed the expression on her face. "Don't worry about Gohan. His sleeping ki is waking up." Then, his own expression became thoughtful. "You forgave Dibora. Why?"   
  
"He realized his mistake. That is why. It would have been pointless to hold it against him when he was trying to destroy Bu." Her gaze shifted to the scrying bowl, then she suppressed a gasp. The Supreme Kai was in terrible danger, and every fiber of her being was screaming for her to help him. But he had told her to leave. This danger wasn't hers.  
  
"Anemone, Korin's all out of senzu, and I can't leave the lookout. If I did, that would leave me vulnerable to Bu. Find Gohan and stay with him as long as you can."   
  
The amazon nodded, leaving the room. She leapt off of the edge of the lookout, her blue aura exploding around her form again. Then, she cast out her ki sense, looking for her friend's ki. It grabbed onto her with ferocity, letting her know that he needed help. Her eyes scanned the ground, looking for him so that she'd know where to land.   
  
Anemone saw him, and landed lightly next to where he lay. "I'm here, Gohan. I'll stay as long as I can." She sat down next to him, then gently wiped the blood off of his face. An uneasy gaze went around the clearing. Two great warriors were out cold, and her cousin was over confident. This was a recipe for disaster. The amazon fell into a trance, trusting her ki to warn her if darkness threatened this sanctuary.   
  
A scene unfolded in her mind's eye, showing the danger that the others were in. What it Bu up to? He's acting like he's crazy. The declaration he made concerning Dibora wasn't one that was easy to accept. Dibora lashed out at the pink marshmallow- like creature, knocking him across the valley. He flew back, startling his new enemy.   
  
Anemone fell forward in shock. Vegeta had cut off her connection. But, there was enough residual force for her to see an after image of the demon's fate. Then, the kis of her two friends who'd been turned to stone came back. "Gohan, they are back." A large blast of ki startled her to her feet. Vegeta! Baka! What could you hope to do?   
  
Piccolo's ki raised slightly, in shock. He didn't know why the prince was there, or why he'd blown up the ship. Her cousin's resolve filtered thorough his ki, to her. She could tell, just as easily as she'd read Piccolo's emotions, that he wouldn't let Bu win.  
  
Even against the Supreme Kai's wishes, he would face the darkness that threatened. He would fight Bu and win, or die trying. Tears built up in her eyes. Vegeta no baka! Do you even realize that you could be killed, and all of your attacks wouldn't put a dent in him? She turned to look at the unconscious form of Gohan. "I might have to leave." She hugged her knees closer, more uneasy than she'd been since before Cell had been killed. It was up to them to protect this world from the darkness. 


	20. Rescue of Vegeta

TITLE: Her Light Shines Through  
AUTHOR: Echo the Nymph  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own the show.  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 20  
  
  
  
  
Anemone felt the battle begin. Piccolo's uncertainty filtered out to her. "I'm sorry, Gohan. I must go." She took to the sky in her characteristic flash of blue. Her speed carried her back to the area she had fled from so recently, and once she landed, clapped one of her hands over Trunks' mouth. "That's quite enough out of you. Don't you even understand the gravity of this situation?"   
  
Vegeta slammed Bu down with a ki blast through the gut. "Piccolo, no. That blast should have done more damage to him than it did." she declared.   
  
He kept himself from shouting, not thoroughly understanding her reasoning. Then, he saw why. Bu had leapt up, and regenerated his missing part. His power level started rising, showing that the blast had angered him a great deal. Not good, not at all. Now what was the bloated beast up to?  
  
"I think it's time for us to leave." Krillin muttered.   
  
"Everyone, take cover!" Piccolo commanded, causing each one of them to dive into a crevace in the cliff face. After the explosion had passed, he shoved a boulder off of himself, calling out to the others to see if they were all right. Then, the group turned back to the battle on the valley floor below them.  
  
"Not even Vegeta can stop him and live." Anemone muttered, her voice trembling. Bu pulled a piece of himself off, grossing them out.   
  
"Man, I wish Goku and Gohan were here." Krillin muttered.   
  
Goten turned to him in anger. "They'll be here!"   
  
"Vegeta!" Anemone cried. The others turned back to the battle, only to see that he'd been tied up with a slab of Bu's own body.   
  
"Trunks, no. We can't loose you too. If you go in there now, you'll only cause Vegeta pain." Piccolo declared. But, the boy didn't listen to him. Trunks erupted into super saiya-jin flames, then leapt down towards the battleground. The amazon leapt to stop him, but was restrained by Piccolo.  
  
"Hey, wait for me!" Goten flashed after him, transforming before he did. The Namek warrior dropped his hold on Anemone, and grabbed the boy by his arm. "Let me go!"  
  
"No. You stay here."   
  
"If I were Gohan, you'd let me go!"   
  
He dropped his hold, allowing the boy to fly away. The amazon tried to go after them again, but was stopped a second time. "Anemone, they may be able to help. Stay calm." She quit squirming to get away, then looked over at the two streaking towards Vegeta. Trunks had his father's courage, that was for sure. But did he have the skills to back it up?   
  
The two young warriors flew past the laughing wizard, startling him. "What was that?" His voice showed his confusion, as he hadn't even seen them nearby; however unlikely that was.  
  
Trunks kicked Bu away from his father, then they unrolled him from his prison. Bobbity noticed that they were trying to wake him, but he was stopped from intervening by Piccolo. He launched some sort of blue parasite type of creature at him, but the powers of the warrior threw them off. The fleeing wizard was easily wounded, preventing him from doing anything else that would have endangered the planet.   
  
Anemone shot into the sky suddenly. She'd seen Vegeta hugging his son, and knew what would happen next. A simple blow knocked the boy out, and then another knocked out Goten. The two in the sky landed next to them, noticing that Bu was coming up.   
  
"Take the two boys as far away from here as possible. Go, now." Vegeta commanded. Piccolo explained what would happen to him, but he'd accepted that fate. He was now fighting for the right purpose. Anemone picked up Trunks while Piccolo took ahold of Goten. They started flying off.   
  
"Krillin, come on! Vegeta's going to blow!" Anemone cried. He took to the sky sharply, quickly regaining the ground he lost as he caught up to the warriors in front of him.  
  
What did she mean by that? He couldn't possibly do a kamikaze attack, could he? 


	21. Evil Lives On

TITLE: Her Light Shines Through  
AUTHOR: Echo the Nymph  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own the show.   
NOTES: ::sighs:: I found the tapes at Suncoast! Yatta! Now I can get about...oh, maybe three more chapters out to you. Enjoy! Ja~ Echo.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 21  
  
  
  
  
  
They jarred to a halt, startled by the amount of ki unleashed in one blast. Each one turned their gaze behind them, and noticed a hemisphere of light above the battleground. "Vegeta." Anemone whispered, allowing tears of sorrow to stream down her face. Her cousin never understood that her values were different than his. She had been raised on Namek, taught the ways of the old warriors. With that education, they had told her not to suppress her emotions.  
  
Krillin bellowed the warrior's name, trying to deny the truth. His sorrow was laden in his voice, showing that he'd grown closer to the sultry warrior. Anemone hugged Trunks tighter to her; knowing that he was one of the few people her cousin had left behind in this world. This time, he fought for the right purpose. He fought to save his loved ones from harm. Vegeta finally understood. Her head came back up, her obsidian eyes fierce. She would not let her cousin's sacrifice be in vain. With the others, she would fight to protect those he had left behind.  
  
"Anemone." Piccolo called, causing her to turn. "Take them back to Capsule Corp, and don't let Bulma come out here. She nodded, shifting Trunks in her grip so that she could also carry Goten. She flew off, understanding the dangers of this war.   
  
When she landed, Bulma came out of the house. A relieved look was upon her face. "Chichi, Anemone has brought them here!" Then she turned to the amazon. "Why do you look so angry?"   
  
"The danger has not left. I can feel the dark ki, the emptiness, that is Bu's power. You must stay here." Anemone helped them carry the boys to beds. "I must go. They could need my help." She left the house in a flash of bright blue. Her senses picked up the Supreme Kai and his friend. They were now fine, and taking someone with them. Good. They are taking Gohan. He will recover with them.   
  
Anemone landed lightly next to Piccolo, witnessing what little was left of her cousin's body blowing away as ash. A sympathetic had was placed on her shoulder; the Namek warrior understood her loss. Suddenly, she pushed his hand off, tensing up once again. "The evil is still here. They are still alive."   
  
His senses picked up what hers were. "Go to the Lookout, now! Take Videl with you!"   
  
She shot into the sky, shocked at the force of his command. Her ki flared, warning her that she was too close. She put that energy to good use, pouring on the speed as she shot through the sky. Her keen eyesight picked up the form of Videl, flying in the direction of the martial arts ring. Anemone flashed in front of her, causing her to let out a startled yelp.   
  
"Where did you come from, Anemone?"   
  
"I was at the battlefield. They are pulling themselves back together. We must get to the Lookout, now!" The amazon got a firm hold on Videl's arm, flying as fast as the ningen could handle.   
  
How does she manage this? She's so fast. Whoa! How did she get a tail? That's impossible!   
  
There are more things in Heaven and Earth, Horatio, than are thought of in your philosophy. I am a saiya-jin. The tail is one of the traits. Saiya-jins have tails unless they are amputated. These tails have a tendency to grow back. Just leave it be. They landed on the platform, thousands of miles above the earth. "Dende?"  
  
"Over here, Anemone. The others have made it too." He sounded relieved; as he knew that they were dear to the senshi that were protectors of the planet. 


	22. Response to Magic

TITLE: Her Light Shines Through  
AUTHOR: Echo the Nymph  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own the show.  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 22  
  
  
  
  
  
They joined the others, hearing Bulma complaining about her parents. The situation seemed tense, as the women wanted to know what was going on. The warriors that were absent were missed by both, and they were growing more anxious.   
  
Finally, Goku spoke up. "Goten and Trunks will be fine. But, there is no easy way to say this. Gohan and Vegeta are dead. Bu killed them both." He was struggling to keep his voice level, as loosing a son hurt worse than loosing his own life.   
  
Chichi promptly fainted. That was not what she had wanted to hear. Bulma cried out, very upset. A tear trickled down Videl's face, for she was trying to deny what was said. Anemone offered comfort, but a sudden pain shot through her. She smothered the cry that was threatening to come out. "Something's wrong!"   
  
A new voice sounded in their minds. "Can you hear me? Testing, one, two. This is the great wizard Bobbity. We have all had our bad days, and I am no exception. Take a good look at these faces. They are the ones responsible for this. They are no friends of yours! If they were, they would have already shown themselves. Don't bother hiding them, they don't care about you. Here is a sample of what can be done. If you don't get them to me within five days, the entire planet will be doomed!"   
  
In their minds' eyes, they saw Bu lift the population of the city they were near into the air. Once they were up far enough, he turned them into candy. What happened next was too much for some to bear. "Remember, you only have five days." He turned to the creature of magic. "Bu, this city is ruining my view." The bloated beast let a powerful ki blast hit the city, then flew away with Bobbity on his back.  
  
The magical force faded, which allowed Anemone to get off her knees. Videl looked at her in curiosity. "Why did you fall down?"  
  
She returned her fellow amazon's gaze. "My ki flares in reaction to darkness. It doesn't matter what kind of darkness, magical or ki. The first time I experienced a ki flare was on Namek. I was only two, and that was when what we called the demon came to the planet. Then, two years later, a creature that was called Frieza came. He and his henchmen caused my ki to flare again. I came to Chikyuu after that battle. Fortunately, when he came here, my ki didn't surge as it had before. I had noticed that creature, who was responsible for the destruction of countless species before he was closer than six light years away. Three years later, they started again. Cell caused them, and made them worse when he..." she broke off, looking at Juuhachi. The jinzouningen nodded. "Absorbed Juunanagou and Juuhachigou. I've had over one thousand since that time, but not all of them were as painful as that one."   
  
She was very shocked by what she had just heard. All of that had happened to Anemone is such a short amount of time? And all of that had stemmed from hidden abilities? Then, she noticed the saiya-jin female brace herself. "Here we go again." This time, she managed to stay on her feet. Somehow Videl knew that was a feat in itself.   
  
What she felt from Anemone was the stuff myths were made of. But why would she have need of such a power? Was it the way of the universe to give power to few to protect the weak? If so, then why were some of the powerful cruel and callous killers? 


	23. Training and Swords

TITLE: Her Light Shines Through  
AUTHOR: Echo the Nymph  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own the show.  
NOTES: This is the third chapter I could get out to you. Now I have to wait on the network or find a new Bu tape. Hey, I hope you enjoy this story! Ja~ Echo  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 23  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Anemone felt something off and laughed. "I'd better go. Mr. Popo needs help now that they are awake." Her form blurred out of their sight, then stopped right behind the genie. She caught him before he hit the floor. The expression on his face was priceless. Trunks was more than a handful.  
  
"He's got a great kick."   
  
She laughed again, understanding why Mr. Popo was so surprised. "He takes after his father in that department." The amazon set him back on his feet, allowing him to find his balance once again. "Did he startle you, Trunks?"   
  
"He probably did more than that, Anemone. Look at their expressions." Goku declared. Her chuckling showed that she found them as amusing as he did. They looked like they had been visited by a ghost. Why did he have that effect on them? "Trunks, Goten, listen to me. We have only five days to teach you the fusion technique, so you will have to learn fast." His tone left no room for argument, and his eyes bore the anger of a true warrior.   
  
"What happened to Gohan and Vegeta?" Goten inquired. He was too young to really understand what was going on here, but he would grow up fast.   
  
Anemone knelt down in front of them. "They're gone, Goten." She spoke gently, her tail falling to the floor. Her knowledge of how they would react had lent strength to her, for their sakes. The boys burst out into tears, denying the truth. That was hard for them to accept. I knew they would do this. At least I know one of them can come back.   
  
"That's enough!" Goku shouted. "We can't let their sacrifice be in vain!" They stopped, surprised by what he had just said. His anger was apparent, and that alone made him imposing. Suddenly, their attention was taken by a magical force.   
  
"Here's the next city if you don't comply. You have until I finish this sentence. Too late. Bu's had a little too much candy, so how about some chocolate?" The boys closed their eyes, discovering how they could see what was going on. Bu levitated the city's population into the air and used his antenna to turn them into bars of chocolate. Such evil magic horrified them.  
  
Right in the middle of one of the bars, he stopped, full. He tossed it aside, then blew up the city with all the inhabitants in it. This caused terror to flood through the boys. They snapped at him, letting him know that when they came, he would not like what they would do.  
  
"If you are quite finished, let's begin."   
  
They returned Goku's fierce gaze, understanding why he grew so angry when true evil was about. He was the only one who could teach them this technique. "When done correctly, a fusion lasts thirty minutes." Anemone backed off, knowing that they needed to concentrate. She started her own training, ready to put her body through what it had gone over since she had begun to learn how to fight.   
  
Her heart warned her of the dangers to come. All of them would be needed for this battle. They had already lost one of their number, and the other was with the Supreme Kai. Loosing Vegeta wasn't very good for their side. If they lost anymore, then the whole planet could be lost. No one would be left to stop Bu.   
  
Anemone?   
  
I hear you, Gohan. Before you ask, the others think you are dead.   
  
I thought as much. My ki was fairly close to zero. I just wanted to let you know I'll be back as soon as I can. First I have to learn how to handle this. A mental moan came from him.   
  
Gohan, what's wrong?   
  
Don't sound so alarmed Ane-chan. It's just the Z sword. This thing is heavy! He broke off the connection, knowing that someone else might hear his words when they were not supposed to.   
  
Anemone smiled slightly. Gohan was the same as always. He knew how to break some tension without even meaning to. That was a very good point about him. She could only hope that when he came back he would be able to tip the balance of power in their favor. Already, the people of Chikyuu were cut nearly into a third surviving thus far. Right now, hope was a distant glimmer like a star. Her light; the miracle that had given her life, was not sufficient enough to stop the darkness or any darkness alone.   
  
Uncertainty was hers; as all her friends were those whose powers were greater in the ways of battle. Anemone had faced the same enemies and thought that she was not as instrumental in their defeats. Unknown to her; she was an improtant part of the team, a part that was willing to sacrifice her life to save others. Her powers added to the entire team and without her it would be much more difficult to pinpoint those who would become enemies. 


	24. Flashback to Namek

TITLE: Her Light Shines Through  
AUTHOR: Echo the Nymph  
DISCLAIMER: Does one who is Celtic appear Japanese? Or does a nymph look like a dragon? I don't think so! Don't imply that I own DBZ!  
NOTE: I hope the revisions in the previous chapters made the story a little clearer. Enjoy chapters 24-26! Ja~ Echo  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 24  
  
  
  
  
  
A startled sound came from Trunks, bringing Anemone out of the meditative state she had entered. "How did he get my address?!" She shot to her feet, as startled as he was.   
  
Goku placed his hand on Trunks' head in a calming gesture. "Then you had better get the dragon radar. I'll stall them. Anemone, come with me."   
  
She nodded, her obsidian eyes glittering in rage. Their auras surrounded them as they took to flight. "What do you have in mind?" the amazon shouted over the wind. He halted sharply.  
  
"I figured that when we got there I would lead off. If I need your help, I'll signal." Below them, the deep green forest bordered a beige beech and serenely blue ocean. "Come on, let's teleport the rest of the way." Anemone accepted the hand he extended to her. They vanished and before her mind could register the transfer, they were in front of Bu and Bobbity.   
  
"Oh, look Bu. We have a couple of volunteers." The wizard laughed maniacally. The amazon rolled her eyes; he was so incompetent. Glistening blue, the waters beneath them kept up with their tidal dance. Not even they could interrupt the dance of nature at its most primitive stage. The winds above them blew the puffy white clouds continued along their tracks unconcerned with the magic of darkness.   
  
Finally, Goku could take it no longer. He released Anemone's hand before speaking. "We came to warn you." His tone was deep and threatening. The expression of a true saiya-jin warrior was upon his face; the furrowed eyebrows and scowling mouth. His glare was enough to make even a fellow martial artist freeze in his tracks. Saiya-jins were not ones that were easily fooled around with.  
  
"Warn me? You fools!" Bobbity turned to Bu. What an idiot.  
  
Anemone growled softly until Goku gave her a sharp glare. Then she quieted. I doubt he'll listen, Goku. Bobbity strikes me the same way Cell did. An arrogant yeru.   
  
  
A yeru he is. Anemone cursing doesn't suit you. "Yes, wizard, warn you. If you continue upon this path, a greater power will stop you." The bluntness of his tone made Bobbity burst out laughing.  
  
"Who would this power be? You? Get real!"   
  
Goku smirked as he transformed to the second level of super saiya-jin. The lighting that ran through his ki did not faze them in the slightest.   
  
"That trick again? Vegeta used the same tactic and Bu killed him. He'll do the same to you." With that statement he opened a magical channel to the world.   
  
Anemone's gaze upon Bu was penetrating and fierce. "Bu, why? You are more powerful than Bobbity. Why obey him?" During this time, she had been preparing her ki for standby.   
  
An evil chuckle came from the pink monstrosity. "I kill both you now."   
  
Goku glared in anger. "I think I'll take it up to the next level." His aura grew more intense as he gathered his ki together. Anemone backed off as the planet began to tremble. The tidal dance became wilder all over the world and animals as well as people panicked.   
  
She shielded her eyes from the wind, somehow seeing his eyebrows vanish and his hair grow much longer. Finally, pupils appeared in his turquoise eyes. Her tail tightened its grip as apprehension flooded through her. I hope he knows what he's doing. That's one power that I would never be able to control; not that I'd want to be that powerful. a  
  
Something was happening to him; something that had happened the first time he'd attained this transformation. The presence of the amazon soothed the savage beast within that would have burst forth without her there. Both sides knew that she was also heir to Vejitasei's throne. The Kakkarott side of him was finally ready to complete the merger they had begun on Namek.   
  
Goku, be careful. Anemone's voice sounded soft, yet strong. It easily hid the fear she felt about these evil ones. I trust you completely. You are a protector. Remember what you told Frieza and live it again. Still, he was gathering his power together.  
  
~f  
  
"Hey, why can't I hit you?" Frieza demanded as the black smoke spilled into an emerald green sky.  
  
Goku smirked, his golden aura fading from about him. Yet his hair still stood on end, golden. His eyes, still turquoise. "You forgot to say please." His tone was that of a smart-aleck. That would be enough to infuriate another warrior.   
  
"Please, what please?" the ice-jin muttered. "All right then, please!" he shouted in anger. His attack hit the saiya-jin right on the mouth which jerked his head back.   
  
The warrior returned his face to its former position, startling the tyrant.   
  
"What? Not even a scratch?" He sounded like he didn't believe his eyes.   
  
"You can destroy planet, but you can't destroy what I've become, friend." Goku declared.   
  
"What-what are you?" Frieza stammered.  
  
"I am the hope of the universe. I am the answer to all living things that cry out for peace. I am truth." His hands formed fists as his aura burst from him, turning the black volcanic clouds white then into nothing. "ALLY TO GOOD, NIGHTMARE TO YOU!!"   
  
f~  
  
A barely perceptible nod came from Goku. Her encouragement and his mate's faith were what he had needed. His power would not control him; he'd control it. Anemone, be ready. Power up with you ki masked once I finish. I have a feeling that I'll need your help.   
  
Sure. Her reply was terse, tension filled. She had make sure Bu didn't attack before Goku was ready. Not an easy experience, but one that she would put up with. 


	25. Stalling and Memories

TITLE: Her Light Shines Through  
AUTHOR: Echo the Nymph  
DISCLAIMER: I will become an angry nymph if one more lawyer thinks I own DBZ!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 25  
  
  
  
  
  
Anemone hovered in the blue sky in awe as Goku pummeled Bu. She kept his words in mind and powered up with her ki masked. Not one aspect of the planet reacted to the increase of her power.   
  
"Bu, kill him!" Bobbity roared.   
  
Goku flared his aura, forcing the menacing creature off of himself. Bu was flattened by the shock wave, then re-inflated himself easily. The amazon felt her ki flare once more and added it to her masked power. Bu drove Goku back with a huge blast of power. Finally, she could take it no more and a bright blue aura burst from her body.   
  
Goku had fired a huge Kamehameha blast that had no effect. Their enemy mimicked it, and it was deflected into space. Anemone glared at Bu, her eyes shining with rage. "You're insane."   
  
The older warrior nodded and she floated over to his side, her aura still burning brightly. "You're quite the warrior, Bu. Let's see how you handle this." His barely heard signal sent Anemone forward quickly. She fazed out of his vision then sent a powerful kick into his back. Simultaneously, Goku punched his face, sending him tumbling.   
  
"Fun! Fun!" Bu cried, clapping his hands. He had never seen warriors work together like this before. Not even the kais had teamed up like this. The present battle was much more fun than any of the past had been. Their powers seemed to complement each other, yet they were still very different, with weaknesses of their own to exploit. That was something he excelled at in the past. By that ability he had torn teams apart, killed them one by one. Gradually, he stopped his tumble. How I have more fun with them without loosing them?   
  
He threw a punch at the amazon and she blocked it with the swiftness that came from many battles past. Anemone backed off, obeying Goku's unsaid request. They powered down, startling Bu. "Why you go back to normal? Want more fun!"   
  
"We had fun too, Bu. But we can't play with you all day. We have things we need to do." Goku declared.   
  
"I think you're forgetting something. That's my choice! Bu, kill them!" Bobbity cried.   
  
Bu didn't move a muscle. Something had caught his attention.   
  
"I can tell you this, if you wait two days even stronger warriors will come to fight you."   
  
"Really strong?" he inquired, eager. "How I find?"   
  
Anemone smiled just before Goku spoke again. "Wait two days and they'll find you."   
  
The amazon pushed back a loose strand of her raven black hair. "We are warriors of integrity, Bu. As such, I feel at least one of us should tell you this: you are a very skilled warrior. Why let Bobbity control you?" She then placed her hand on Goku's orange clad shoulder.   
  
"Bye." Goku declared as he and the light blue jump suited Anemone vanished into thin air. Goten launched himself at his father the second they appeared.   
  
"Tousan, you guys were awesome!" he exclaimed. The warrior returned his youngest son's hug as Anemone silently retreated into the shadows.   
  
Something was bothering her more than it used to. I just can't shake this feeling. Bu's killed the wizard! Now what will he do? She hugged her knees to her chest in an attempt to quell her fear. There was a childlike innocence and an evil power about their enemy. What was to be done?   
  
Videl sat next to Anemone. Her blue eyes were glistening with unshed tears as she was quite upset. "You know Gohan better than I do. Could you tell me more about him?"   
  
Her voice pulled the amazon back to herself. "Sure." Her obsidian eyes, so full of expression, grew unfocused with memory. Memories of what she had been told and of what she had experienced. "It all started when Gohan was four years old, when his father took him to Kame Island. About thirty minutes after they arrived, a saiya-jin by the name of Raditz landed claiming to be Goku's older brother. It was then that it was revealed to Goku that he had been from another planet, as the stranger had said. Raditz said that his saiya-go name was Kakkarott and that he had forgotten his mission by hitting his head."   
  
The tale she wove from there caused Videl to fall into the story. Anemone relived past wars. Wars of Frieza and Cell. Battles against a world in a symboiont circle with theirs. Tales told by firelight and sparring sessions had. It became clear, as clear as a crystal, that she felt they were family to her. Anemone called them friend, yet, unto her, they were brothers and sisters. All of those enemies, that level of evil faced. And childlike innocence, two had changed. First Piccolo, then Vegeta, by way of Genki Dama. That and other incredible abilities were as real as the air they breathed.   
  
The story drew to a close, releasing Videl from its tight grasp. "I can't believe that really happened."  
  
Anemone chuckled. "It happened, Videl, believe me. Gohan told me about what had happened before we met. Then, what I told you from Namek on was built from both his memories and mine." A sigh escaped her. "I can understand your doubt. But it could be very arrogant should the people of this world think they are alone even after all they have heard and seen." 


	26. Conversations of the Mind

TITLE: Her Light Shines Through  
AUTHOR: Echo the Nymph  
DISCLAIMER: Not mine!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 26  
  
  
  
  
  
Anemone shot to her feet, sensing a huge burst of power. Her very soul was screaming about what happened. An entire city, wiped off the map. Then, the reaction Goku had from what Baba had told him only added a bit of humor to a day that had become gloomy with sorrow. Her ki sense caught a faint group of kis from deep below the demolished city and she sprang to her feet.  
  
A bright blue aura surrounded her as she leapt into flight. "Anemone, where are you going?" Piccolo demanded gruffly.   
  
She paused, hovering in midair before turning to face him. He still stood on the lookout, and looked about ready to follow her in case he had to catch her. "Ground zero. I sense several faint kis there. You had better concentrate on what you have to learn, sensei." She shot off with a sonic boom. Green trees interwoven with gray strips of pavement gave way to the destruction that had once been a thriving city. Landing, her bright blue aura vanished. She knew of a deep, subway system in this place. That had been what saved the people that were now crying out for help.   
  
Anemone drew her fist back and struck the ground with a mighty blow. It crumbled under her fist, forming what appeared to be the mouth of a cave. Using her aura, she lifted and flung away excess dirt. "Are you all right?" She carefully descended into the system.   
  
Relief flooded their faces when the saw that she wasn't Bu. "We're fine. Thanks for the opening." The man became nervous when he noticed the tail about her waist. "Saiya-jin." he whispered, trembling. His skin became as pale as wax, eyes as wide as saucers.   
  
Children came tumbling along and knocked her over. She laughed, a merry sound not in the least sadistic. "Relax, I may be a saiya-jin, but I was raised to use my powers to protect." Her amused expression remained until the children scurried back to their parents, shouting about meeting one of the warriors that had fought in the Tenkaichi Budokai. Then, the smile vanished and merry twinkling in her eyes became a hard gleam. "I would suggest that you stay underground. If Bu sees you, he'll most certainly kill you."  
  
The amazon left the cavernous subway system and leapt into flight. She flew through the fluffy white clouds, hiding her trail among them. Ow! Gohan yelped, nearly causing her to fall out of flight.   
  
Bruise your coccyx? There was a hint of laughter behind her question and in her tone. She had gotten a flash of what had happened.   
  
No, but I was close. A sigh escaped him. How could I have lost so much? He sounded so confused.   
  
Anemone burst out laughing at the tone. Our years of peace have gotten to you. At least we dropped the charade before now. She wiped a tear away from her eye. The peaceful times got to me, also. It just wasn't as apparent, with all of those ki surges and all.   
  
Gohan let out a mental growl as he swiped the air with the sword. What did Tousan do?   
  
He went to the third level of super saiya-jin. By now, he's heading back because he just showed Trunks and Goten. Bewilderment laced her tone. Such a power she could never have access to, simply because it frightened her by just looking at it.  
  
Many colors past beneath her in a blur as she sped up her flight. Relax, Ane-chan. My tousan would never harm Chikyuu. He let out a mental chuckle as he continued concentrating on his training. You told Videl.   
  
So? Her tone was a little indignant. She asked; I didn't volunteer the information. Besides, she chuckled again, I can tell that you like her. Uh-ah, I don't want to hear anything about it. Anemone terminated the connection as the lookout loomed into her view. Once over the floor, she landed lightly. "How are they doing?"   
  
Her query brought attention back to her. "Still learning." Videl replied. "The dance itself seems rather ridiculous and they've made some goofy errors."  
  
"A comedy of errors, I suppose." Her statement caused some of them to burst out laughing. Only she could get away with saying something like that while they were learning new techniques. They could never catch her when it came to their prank-filled revenge. Not once had she fallen into their traps. Neither had Gohan, but they still thought him dead. 


	27. He Found Us!

TITLE: Her Light Shines Through  
AUTHOR: Echo the Nymph  
DISCLAIMER: I'm out of it for a little bit and the lawyers get delusions of grander!! It isn't mine!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 27  
  
  
  
  
Anemone sat quietly, far from the edge of the Lookout. The surging evil was causing her ki to fluctuate wildly. What was Bu up to? Finally, she opened her eyes, gazing over to the others. This was hard to believe! Piccolo, a warrior that had incredible courage, was quailing before the mothers of Goten and Trunks! No longer able to hold it in, she burst out laughing.   
  
Her mirth caused Videl to look over. She, also, burst out laughing at the hilarious scene. Feminine laughter floated over the Lookout. Finally, through her giggles, Videl spoke. "I've rarely heard you laugh."  
  
The amazon nodded, trying to control her laughing fit. It was hopeless. As hopeless as when her adoptive brothers gave her the tickle torture. Abruptly, her laughter stopped and she screamed in agony. Bright light filled her inner being as her ki flared to levels she had never experienced before. The intensity of the surge shook the entire Lookout. Slowly, the pain faded as it had once, after Vegeta punched her in the gut. After catching her breath she stood and walked over to her friends.   
  
"Apparently, Bu's power increased. Gotenks has his work cut out for him." Piccolo declared as he gazed down to the area that the transformation had taken place in.   
  
Krillin let out a clearly scoffing sound. "Transformation or no, Goku said it. Bu doesn't stand a chance, not against the fusion."   
  
Anemone placed her hand on his red-clad shoulder. "Krillin, that was then. You felt the intensity of the ki surge I just had. Before Bu's transformation, Gotenks was our best card to play. Now we need the help of those who have gone on before us to defeat this monster. I fear that Gotenks has too much of Vegeta's pride to be one-hundred percent reliable."   
  
A spark of almost complete evil caught her attention. Bu was there. She pulled back her hand so swiftly that she left an afterimage of it behind. The amazon began to power up with her ki masked. Bu couldn't know about what happened to her. Not now. Thanks to her early childhood training with Cetus and Nail, she was able to keep that creature from sensing the majority of her power.   
  
He landed upon the edge of the Lookout. There was a spark of recognition in his eyes when he noticed the young amazon standing there. If looks could kill, he would be worse than atomized. "So this was your hiding place." The low vibrance of his voice made the hairs of her tail stand on-end. Not trusting him, she kept the sensitive appendage wrapped around her waist with a tight grip. "Where are the strong ones?"   
  
Piccolo spoke up, effectively hiding his fear. "They are taking a nap. Besides, the two days aren't up yet. And there are still people down there." I'm sorry. He grit his teeth, hating what he doing. Part of him screamed in rage; as he was once the Guardian of Chikyuu.   
  
Bu let out maniacal laughter as he unleashed a new attack. The cries of his victims reverberated through the air, causing the amazons to clap their hands over their ears. Finally, the glow of evil ki faded as he lowed his hand. "How do you like my extinction attack?"   
  
The glares he received told him that they didn't like it. He's acting too much like Frieza. Hell-bent on killing innocent people to cater to his own ego. That is not true strength. True strength lays in those you surround yourself with; friendships and family. Being alone is not good for someone. An afterimage came to her, one from long ago. A large, red planet simply exploding. She knew Bu would do the same thing to this world and others, as Frieza had done to the world of her birth.   
  
Anemone cast out her ki sense, and picked up two in the far north besides the handful of other survivors. Tienshinhan and Chaozu. I'm glad they survived. We've been cut down enough as it is. She met the evil creature's hollow gaze. With a slight nod to Piccolo, she spoke. "All we ask is that you wait two hours. They will be ready by then." Her tone was even and flat, hiding any emotion she might be feeling.  
  
Krillin retreated from sight, perceiving their plan. "How will I know when two hours have passed?" Bu irritably demanded, his eyes shifting from one person to another.   
  
Videl leapt in front of one of the temple-like structures. "What's the big deal about two hours?!"   
  
Anemone chuckled at the startled expression on the magical entity's face. "She's the daughter of Mr. Satan. All she asks is for two hours." Her obsidian black eyes sparkled merrily at his confusion. Deep within her subconscious was the boiling saiya-jin urge to fight; an urge that she had mastered under the tutelage of Nail and Piccolo. She could tell when they would need her help. If worst came to worst, she would be the last one to fight, all the others having fallen.   
  
Piccolo held his hands apart and with a puff of smoke, an elephantine hourglass appeared between them. He set it down with the empty side earthward. "When all the sand has fallen, two hours have passed."   
  
Bu sat down with a thump upon the hard stone tiles of the floor. I would rather spend this time fighting the transforming one's ally. He eyed her sidelong. If only... No. I'll wait for the strong ones. Then, if the challenge is too great, I will absorb her.  
  
A tingling sensation went down her spine to the tip of her tail. Someone had designs on her, and she had a hunch that someone was pink and watching green sand fall. She walked to the edge of the Lookout with the grace of a cat. A grace most saiya-jin women had, yet had hidden from all eyes. Alas, Anemone was raised upon Namek and let her true self show through. "Excuse me, guys." She leapt off the edge and her bright blue aura surrounded her. Easily, the young woman broke the sound barrier as she zoomed over the land of Korin. Large green trees with the sparse clearings in the wood faded behind her in the distance. They were replaced by decimated cities and vaporized towns. Very few people were walking about, and those that were, were in a half-crazed daze. Finally, the large land mass of the island faded into sparkling blue ocean. She flew onwards, admiring the whitecaps of the waves below her and the creatures that played in the deep and peaceful blue.   
  
Only some knew of the danger they were in, and they kept their silence so the creatures of the sea would not panic blindly. A small island came into her view, one with a small palm-tree forest upon it. She landed upon the shore; listening to the dance of the waves. 


	28. Dance of Nature

TITLE: Her Light Shines Through  
AUTHOR: Echo the Nymph  
DISCLAIMER: Do I look like Akira Toriyama? I don't think so!   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 28  
  
  
  
  
  
Time seemed to become nonexistent as the melody of the waves lulled her into a trance-like state. Anemome sat upon the sands and clasped her knees to her chest. With a sigh, she placed one side of her head upon her knees while her raven black plait of hair fell to the creamy-white sands beneath her.   
  
Something in the serene motion of the waves soothed the amazon's troubled soul, bringing a peace she hadn't felt since her days on Namek. Obsidian black eyes lost their focus as one of her cherished memories swept over her.   
  
~f  
  
It was only months after they had been warned of the jinzouningen, and now the children warriors were sparring under the guidance of the older warriors. Anemone leapt back lightly, easily avoiding Gohan's lunge. Automatically, she diverted a ki sphere, leaving an opening in her guard. Suddenly, a knee hit her gut and she was forced to the ground. There was a childlike chuckle as Gohan leapt off of her. He was fairly startled when she easily regained her feet.   
  
Her form vanished from normal sight as she leapt at him. There was an impish gleam in her eyes; she would make him pay. He leapt into the sky and blocked her punch with the skill of a much more seasoned warrior. Unseen, her left leg swung around and struck his side with the sound of thunder. Gohan vanished behind her and instantly startled to tickle. Wild laughter escaped her as she twisted around and began to tickle back.  
  
Goku held in a groan before chuckling. "That's enough, you two! You're goofing off as much as sparring!" he called. In deed, it was the third time that hour, the tenth time that day, that they had started goofing off. What else could you expect from near preteens? They were still children. And as such, they wanted to have fun, so that was their way of working it into another fun activity.   
  
The children halted, grinning. Both vanished and came at Goku from differing sides. Finding himself caught between his son and the young Princess of Vejitasei, he tried to float higher. What has gotten into them?   
  
Someone hit him with enough force to daze him. All he had seen before that was a flash of blue and red. Anemone grabbed the falling warrior and flung him into the lake that he had been hovering over. A great splash rose from the center of the liquid body as he sank down towards the bottom. An orange and blue splotch started swimming for the surface. A very soaked Goku came up from the depths of the lake. His hair was slightly weighed down by the water in it. Above him, the young warriors burst out into wild laughter.   
  
"So, you think that was funny?" His tone was low and a true saiya-jin smirk was on his face. He vanished from the water and before they could react he'd flung them into the water as well. Still, the children were laughing. Together, they splashed Goku and he joined in the water fight.   
  
f~  
  
An enormous burst of ki jerked her out of her reveries. She shot to her feet, recognizing Bu's power. Once more, she powered up with her ki masked, for she didn't want him to know where she was. Deep in her subconscious, she knew where she needed to be. Leaping from the white sands of the beech, Anemone's blue aura surrounded her again. Sparkling blue ocean became desolate lands beneath the sky and nearly deserted cities were mere blurs to her speed.   
  
Finally, she slowed over a region of badlands and landed on one she felt Gohan would soon be near. Over ages past, the wind had carved unusual, sharp-angled shapes of the rock. Now, hot, yet dry, the wind continued about her, moving her braid with itself. Slowly, she sank to the sand-scattered stone beneath her. Gohan, my spirit-brother, I know you will be back soon. Don't coddle me. If you need my help, I will give it. And never again will I let you slack off in training in this way. You are my spirit-brother, and I will help you to the end of my days.   
  
Still, even in this place, she kept her ki masked from all others. And yet, it continued to rise. The amazon closed her eyes, quietly meditating. This activity brought her ki under greater control as well as increasing it in a way agitation had never been able to.   
  
That was how she'd been taught. The training from Nail, in the Old Ways of Namek Warriors soothed her; had been successfully taught to a saiya-jin. Now they were allies of the people. All the power within her being was to fight the evil that threatened; to protect those who were defenseless to the darkness of the universe. 


	29. Return of Gohan

TITLE: Her Light Shines Through  
AUTHOR: Echo the Nymph  
DISCLAIMER: No suing allowed! The plot and Anemone are mine alone!  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 29  
  
  
  
  
  
Anemone shot to her feet, startled. What she was seeing was horrible. Her mind screamed in rage; help him! Yet her instincts and heart overruled her mind. Gotenks was still on his own against Bu. She would only get in his way during this battle. Unlike Goku, Gotenks was a child and didn't want to fight as a team if he didn't have to.   
  
The battle raged on around her as she easily tracked their ki. Suddenly, Gotenks' power fell. The amazon let out a soft groan. It must be hard to keep up that level of power. Her muscles tensed as a faint plea for help reached her ears. She clenched her teeth in frustration as Bu's attack forced the child back. I want to help, but Gotenks is wild enough to tell me to stay out of it. Piccolo would probably back him up on that score. He's a little overprotective. Nail doesn't have that much influence over him. I guess I'll wait.   
  
She whirled about, sensing the reappearance of Gohan's ki. Anemone leapt into flight and reached him just as Kibito left. She nearly tackled Gohan with the force of her hug. "Wow! You really got a boost!" The amazon released her hold as they soared through the air. Brown earth beneath them blurred by as Gohan regarded her silently.   
  
"I noticed. And whatever you were doing brought yours up too. Maybe you've finally puzzled out what Nail meant." he commented. The Old Ways of Namek weren't totally alien to him, yet they came much more easily to his soul-sister than to him. Only she could use them with the skill Nail had imparted to her. Piccolo was still trying to master the Old Ways without loosing his over all style.   
  
A murderous Namek-go curse escaped her lips and Gohan let out a startled yelp. He didn't know what she said, but it was plainly not good. "Where did you learn that?!"   
  
She glanced at him, and suppressed a chuckle. "Nail." The amazon then pointed to the battle they were rapidly approaching. "Look, Goten and Trunks are no longer fused." Another sizzling Namek-go curse slipped past her lips. Bu looked like he was about to kill them. To their relief, Bu sat, to wait the hour until they were able to fuse again.   
  
The warriors on the field alerted, sensing them. "Goku? It couldn't be." Piccolo muttered.   
  
"It's my brother, and Anemone's with him!" Goten cried. His black eyes shone with happiness and relief. They landed, flinging stones and dirt away from their path with the force.   
  
"Where are the others?" Gohan inquired.   
  
"He killed them, and Dende too!" Goten cried. "But I thought you were..."   
  
"I nearly was, but the Supreme Kai helped me." He glared at Majin Bu.   
  
He laughed evilly. "They were delicious. I turned them to chocolate and ate them. Would you like to be next?"   
  
A different expression came to his face. I still sense something. It's faint, but there. Gohan glared. Stay back, spirit-sister. I don't want you to get hurt. She leapt back as Bu powered up. Unimpressed, Gohan stood there like a statue. He let out a scream as he powered up, and the energy unleashed caused the dust to be flung away from him. Then, the warrior leapt forward in a blur of orange and blue.   
  
Anemone's eyes easily followed the punches and kicks that were thrown. Amusement sparkled in her eyes as she noticed the shock upon the faces of the other senshi nearby.   
  
Suddenly, Gohan let out a powerful kick. The force of impact caused Bu to carve a trough in the earth as he flew along. He lay there limply, feigning injury. "You can get up now, Bu. I know you aren't hurt, not after an attack like that."   
  
The magical creature leapt back to his feet, red and black eyes glaring at the warrior before him. Instantly, the threw a rapid assortment of punches and kicks that were blocked. Then, Gohan punched him strongly in the gut before kicking him.   
  
Bu formed himself into a ball once again and forced his opponent into a small mountain. But once within the stone confines, he uncurled and was flung by Gohan high into the sky. After a few painful hits, Bu landed on all fours, looking for his opponent as he rose.   
  
"Psst, hey behind you." Gohan whispered. The smirk on his face was typical of a saiya-jin warrior. How could Gohan be so fast? "Nice day, isn't it?" His arms were crossed over his chest as he continued to stare at his enemy; the enemy of all life.   
  
"I don't get this." Piccolo muttered. "How did he improve so much in such a short amount of time?"   
"That mystery may never be solved." Anemone stood tensely, keeping her eye on the two that were facing off. Something was telling her that her help could be needed. 


	30. He's got a Plan!

TITLE: Her Light Shines Through  
AUTHOR: Echo the Nymph  
DISCLAIMER: If those lawyers ask me one more time, I'm going to scream! DBZ isn't mine!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 30  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"What's wrong, Bu-bu? Don't tell me that you're scared." Gohan taunted.   
  
"It's Bu, not Bu-bu! Nobody taunts me!" His punch was easily blocked by the saiya-jin. Gohan let out a barrage of kicks and punches before stopping suddenly. Repeatedly, his elbow hit the back of Bu's neck.   
  
Finally, he stopped and stepped back. "Give it up, Bu. You can't win."   
  
Instead, the monster laughed. "So, it was you. You were the one I was waiting for, even when I was fighting Gotenks, I could sense your power growing, far away. I cannot allow a power greater than mine to exist!" He powered up to self-destruct.   
  
Gohan leapt back, grabbing Piccolo as Anemone grabbed the boys and shot into the sky. A loud explosion rocked the planet as a plume of dust and smoke filled part of the sky.   
  
"Thanks, that could've taken us out." Piccolo stated as Gohan let him off his shoulder.   
  
"You're welcome, Piccolo."   
  
Anemone's tail lashed about violently for a few seconds after she had released the boys. Then, it was resecured about her waist. "Let's jet. I don't want to be around here when that sneak regenerates." They flew off swiftly, to a far away cliff before landing.   
  
"Now we can gather the Dragon Balls." Goten sighed.  
  
"Aren't you forgetting something? Without the guardian, they are inert!" Piccolo cried.   
  
"Wait a minute." Gohan and Anemone chorused. She smiled and gestured to Gohan.   
  
"There's still a power. Anemone and I first sensed it before I started to fight Bu. It's faint, but there."   
  
Their companions concentrated and picked up Dende's ki as well. "Let's find him before Bu does." Piccolo declared as he shot into the sky once more. Very quickly, he was followed by the others. "What bothers me is that Bu had so much time to find him and didn't."   
  
"Weren't you in the Room of Spirit and Time?" Gohan inquired as they soared over the desert. The Namek blinked as his one-time student spotted something below them.   
  
"Do you see something?"   
  
"Yeah, a man and a dog. The man's Mr. Satan." Gohan replied.   
  
"Let's just leave the liar here. He's such a cheat." Trunks proposed.   
  
Anemone groaned and swooped down, leaving Piccolo to explain her actions. She noticed Goten following her. Getting a firm hold on his shirt, she took back to the sky. "Quit wiggling. It's a long way down."   
  
Mr. Satan opened his eyes to see Anemone above him and young Goten carrying Bee. Then, he heard her voice address another warrior.   
  
"Piccolo, don't forget: while it may have been long for you, only minutes passed outside the chamber. He plainly didn't have the time." Anemone supplied. The Namek warrior jarred to a halt in front of her. Unable to stop in time, she ploughed into him.   
  
Mr. Satan fell from her grip and she dove, easily catching him. More excitement raced through the group as they spotted Dende waving to them from the ground below. After landing in the cliff-riddled area, Piccolo asked Dende how he survived.   
  
"If Mr. Popo hadn't been there, I wouldn't have. He threw me from the Lookout shortly after Bu escaped from the room."   
  
"Mr. Satan, you might want to sit down." Anemone stated as she met his gaze. Unsure of her expression, he sat upon a boulder. "Videl was on the Lookout, too. When Bu escaped from the Room of Spirit and Time, he turned those there into chocolate and ate them."   
  
He cried out, in spite of her gentle tone. "What do you mean, Videl's gone?!" He leapt to his feet and over to Gohan. Once there he took a fistful of orange gi. "Why didn't you save her? What kind of boyfriend are you?!"   
  
"I wasn't there and there was no way I could've gotten there in time to save anyone." Gohan had lifted his hands in an attempt to calm Mr. Satan.   
  
"Besides," Goten piped up, "she can be revived."   
  
Instantly, he was over there and shaking the little boy. "What do you mean boy? Is this some kind of sick joke?!"  
  
"I'm not joking." he replied.  
  
Anemone got fed up with his reaction and gently knocked him to the ground. "Settle yourself. Remember, truth is stranger than fiction." Her tail fell from her waist and swatted about in the air before rewrapping. A startled gasp escaped her as she turned around swiftly.   
  
"Bu." Gohan growled. "And its only been an hour." He lifted into the air. "Stay here. I don't want any of you involved if I can help it." The warrior shot over to wait on another cliff.   
  
After Mr. Satan's vain attempt to reach Bu, the monster challenged Goten and Trunks to another fight. "Come on, don't tell me that you are scared now that your hero's here."   
  
Anemone jumped around to be in front of the boys, then lightly placed a hand on each shoulder. "Stay calm." She knelt in front of them to forcing them to meet her gaze. "There is a reason for his action. Don't listen to him. Stay in control."   
  
The boys pulled free of her grip. "I think he needs a good kick in the butt." Trunks growled as he and Goten moved away from her. Anger was radiating off them as they prepared to fuse. 


	31. Gohan vs Bu

TITLE: Her Light Shines Through  
AUTHOR: Echo the Nymph  
DISCLAIMER: AHHHH!!! DBZ ISN'T MINE! ::leaves muttering about stupid questions.::  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 31  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
They leapt away from their companions and fused. Anemone shifted uneasily as Gotenks leapt to another spot, one closer to Bu. Lightly, she placed her hand on Piccolo's shoulder. "You've been targeted."   
  
He pushed her away, causing her to land harshly on her back. Dust billowed up slightly from her landing. Her eyes widened when she saw a pink ooze encompass both warriors and pull them into Bu. Anemone's ki flared sharply in response to the growing darkness.   
  
Finally, the evil creature gazed down at the warriors below him. "So, what do you think, Gohan? New clothes to match the new power." His now elongated antenna struck the cliff before him. "I understand that you are saddened by the loss of your family and friends, so get your tears out quick."  
  
Anemone stood up, glaring at the monstrosity. I'm with you, Gohan. With a single gazelle-like leap, she soared through the air and landed next to him. Her glare was fixed on Bu as he hovered above the brown desert below them. "I stand with you, soul-brother."   
  
Bu landed before them, seemingly unconcerned.  
  
"How could you do that to them?! They were fair when they fought you!!" Gohan cried. His hands tightened into fists as his power flared. I won't let him get away with this.   
  
"I don't care about that." He snarled. "Now let's fight."   
  
Gohan leapt into the sky after him. Stay back, soul-sister.   
  
The warriors, one light, one dark, continued to ascend into the sky. Then, they began. Anemone easily followed the punches and kicks right to another ki clash. Bu managed to knock Gohan from the sky then both kicked the other in the face. The amazon leapt over to her soul-brother once again. Her very presence soothed him, and allowed the anger he felt towards the magical creature to add to his ki.   
  
"You're about to see why my little brother looks up to me." He hissed.   
  
Bu growled. "Oh, contrary to that, Gohan. He wonders why you let me take him. He doesn't look up to you at all and feels betrayed by you." After knocking him into the far cliff side, he turned to the amazon. "They feel you betrayed them too."   
  
Instead of attacking out of anger, she laughed. "You know nothing of the soul family. I can hear them, both families of soul and body. Did you not see me warn my sensei? He knew that only one of us could get away. They do not blame us!!" A bright blue aura surrounded her body. With a roar, she lunged at Bu. The amazon phased out, and Bu turned to look for her behind him. Suddenly, there was a sharp pain in his side as her leg struck him with the force of great speed behind it.   
  
Bu tried to punch her, then found his fist caught. With a death grip on his fist, she brought opposing arm and leg together in a pinscher attack. A sickening crack was heard before she released him. A well-formed fist hit his stomach, followed by a sharp knee to the chin. Her foot hit the small of his back with more force than she'd ever used before. The amazon released his crushed hand, allowing him to go flying.   
  
He lunged back and managed to land a punch. "Ouch. That almost tickled." Her knee hit his gut again, followed by a strong kick to his chin. Another burst of bright blue aura formed around her as she brought her hand opposite her left side.   
  
Bu laughed, unimpressed. "The Kamehameha wave will not harm me."   
  
A dark laugh came from her, one that made those nearby tremble. "And just who said this was the Kamehameha?" There was a ball of brightly glowing ki between her cupped hands. "GALE..." Her hands were thrust forward into attack position. "FORCE!!!!!"   
  
Her attack struck and exploded. Such a force was amply named. It was a force that was alien to all the planets he'd been on had hit him along with her ki. Only then did he notice the amazon floating in her inferno serenely with her eyes closed. A strong burst of ki forced him farther away from their location. Now they had a little time to recover from his attack. Time that was needed for they were tired. 


	32. Anemone's Revelations

TITLE: Her Light Shines Through  
AUTHOR: Echo the Nymph  
DISCLAIMER: Want to see an angry nymph? Imply that I own DBZ. Believe me, you don't want to see me angry. An angry dragon would look like a peaceful guppy compared to my anger.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 32  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Anemone landed in the billowing dust next to Gohan. Unexpectedly, he leapt back into the battle, yet was being intimidated by Bu. Soul-brother, you should transform. Watch out for the Makkenkusepo! Just in time, he blocked the attack. As the dust cleared, it became obvious that his ki was lowered.   
  
"Now that felt like a Piccolo technique. Who would've thought that the Makkenkusepo packed such a punch?" Bu laughed. "I guess that when it's coming from me it's more powerful." His laughter rang out again, angering the warriors before him.   
  
Anemone leapt forward and placed her hand on Gohan's shoulder. "Be careful, soul-brother." He will use Gotenks' techniques.   
  
"Stay back, Ane-chan." Gohan leapt into the sky and began avoiding...a ghost? In an attempt to keep it away from him, he hit it. The resulting explosion knocked him to the ground.   
  
Bu landed next to the prone warrior and lifted him in a choke hold off the cold brown stone. He laughed again. "You were supposed to be the savior and here your life will end in just breaths." the monster taunted.  
  
Angered by his attitude, not to mention his affiliation, Anemone leapt into a kick and struck Bu's arm. Gohan dropped to the ground and woke from the impact. The warrior saved Bee and Mr. Satan, then made a surprise attack.   
  
A pair of kis, one living the other dead began to approach the battle field. Both she easily recognized from long association. Soul-brother! Her excited tone brought him some courage, yet a courage that wouldn't last for his strength was fast fading. Goku and Vegeta are coming!   
  
Gohan became distracted and was kicked down into the ground, making an elephantine sized crater. Help. His voice was weak, showing who the battle had taxed him.   
  
Her aura burst blue around her form as she shot into the crater. A single beam escaped her fingers and collided with Bu. He turned with a snarl. The same amazon that had brushed him away before hovered in the blue ki inferno before him. "You will not defeat those who fight for the light. Sooner or later, you will be defeated." He snorted at the unlikely hood of that happening. A murderous Namek-go curse escaped her lips.   
  
Within Bu, Piccolo gasped. ~ "Where did she learn that?"~   
  
An embarrassed chuckle came from Nail. ~She heard me use those particular words. Cursing doesn't suit her, yet it seems that her vocabulary has surprised him.~  
  
In front of Bu, Anemone continued to glare. All of a sudden, he was in the sky with no control over his actions.   
  
Anemone appeared above him and crashed her elbow into the back of his head. She spun about and delivered a fierce kick to his obliques. A pink blur crashed into the cliff side, causing a large cloud of rock dust to billow into the air. Gradually, the brown dust cleared into the crystal clear sky and a day bright with sun.   
  
Angrily, Bu pulled himself out of the hole he'd made with his body. A large ki attack left his hands and traveled swiftly through the air to its target. The amazon gasped; there wasn't enough time for her to move out of the way. Instead, she raised a blue tinged ki shield about herself with which to block it. The impact of the sphere hitting her shield knocked her back several feet. The energy coursing over hers caused miniature sparks within her protective casing. Each time a spark struck her, the cloth of her battle suit tore slightly.   
  
As the smoke cleared, she lowered her hands; obsidian eyes gleaming angrily beneath wild bangs. I will not use that attack! Rather than use the Genki no Koroko, which was weighing on her mind, she charged up another. A sizzling Namek-go curse escaped her as she fired the beam.   
  
It struck him and exploded. In the resulting dust cloud, vision was impossible. Bu flashed behind her and kicked. The amazon managed to catch herself before hitting the ground. A true saiya-jin smirk was on her face as her aura burst around her form again. A sphere built up in her hand to a respectable size then leapt as a beam. The narrow beam traveled in a curved path and pierced the arms of the magical monstrosity.   
  
The explosion caused, when what remained of the energy struck the ground, an enormous cloud of rock and dust to fill the air. Anemone seemed to vanish into its concealing shroud. Her ki sense alerted her to another rapidly approaching from the north. She wasn't as familiar with this ki; thus didn't know who it was. The amazon shook her head. Musing wasn't getting her anywhere. 


	33. Coming of the Warriors

TITLE: Her Light Shines Through  
AUTHOR: Echo the Nymph  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own DBZ.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 33  
  
  
  
  
  
Dust billowing in the air still shrouded Anemone, protecting her from view. Her ki was masked; thus Bu couldn't find her. The tatters and tears in her body suit were dust-rimmed as was the rest of her. The evil monster was still searching for her; a vain search that ended when he spotted Dende and Mr. Satan.   
  
The power coming from the north arrived; and only then did she place it. "Tien!" She cried as the guardian finished healing Gohan. An attack forced Bu away as the younger warrior rose to his feet.   
Red light gathered in Bu's palm and illuminated the entire area as his attack grew.   
  
He was about to fire when a new, yet well-known, ki teleported in. Goku fired a kienzen through the red-hued air and it sliced Bu's body into separate pieces. His legs and part of his antenna fell to the earth while his torso remained sky-bound. Suddenly, the legs leapt up and managed to land a kick on the triclops which knocked him to the ground.  
  
Anemone shot over to Tien and lightly placed her hand on his back. He was clearly out of action for the remainder of the battle if nothing were done to aid him. A sizzling Namek-go curse escaped her.  
  
Bu chuckled from his position in the sky. "Such language coming from a maiden amazon? Where in the universe did you learn such words?"   
  
She rose to her feet from her kneeling position with a deep growl. "I was raised on Namek, you pompous, overbearing, filth-covered slime ball."  
  
His eyes flew open wide. Never before had he realized that some of one world would raise the child of another.  
  
"While I was being raised I learned the language. Perhaps you should get the rocks out of your head." At the end of her sentence, an insulting name came from her. Clearly, he understood that it was a derogatory term. Out of the corner of her eye, she had been watching father and son. Something was wrong... "Gohan, look out!" She cried.  
  
He received her warning too late. His startled cry echoed through the air as a pink ooze enveloped him.   
  
Anemone screamed and fell to her knees as Bu's ki soared. Her ki was flaring wildly and the pain was excruciating. Finally, the pain faded and she forced herself back to her feet. Soul-brother, don't despair. Something of the light will come from this. She floated over to Goku. "Stay calm, soul-father. An allied power is coming." Her hand was light on his orange clad shoulder. "I am here to help you."   
  
Goku met her gaze. This wasn't the first time she'd called him soul-father. It was from the rare conversations he had with his father that he realized what it meant. Saiya-jins rarely found a soul-family other than their soul mate. Such a family was held very dear. By her calling him soul-father, she had bestowed a great gift to him and his family. If Vejitasei still existed, they would have been promoted to nobility.  
  
Her family, both of body and soul, was precious to her. "Anemone, soul-daughter, I don't want you to get hurt. But, I know that he will harm you even if you stay out of this fight."  
  
Both lifted into the sky to face the one who had robbed them of family. Obsidian eyes held an emotionless glare; the glare of an enraged saiya-jin warrior.   
  
"Bu, you've gone overboard before, but this time you're going down with the Titanic." Anemone growled as her aura enveloped her form.  
  
A pristine white aura surrounded Goku. "There won't be enough left of you after the final bout to place a marker on." His tone was just as enraged as is soul-daughter's. Gold shot through his aura as he continued to power up. The very earth trembled beneath them as he ascended to the third level of super saiya-jin.   
  
The warriors in front of him were ready to attack. Distracting the creature with a ki sphere, both moved in and one kicked his front, the other his back with great force.   
  
Anemone drew her leg back and punched Bu in the eye. Goku grabbed Bu's antenna with a death grip before throwing him to the ground.  
  
Then, another power showed up. Vegeta flew up to the scene and ferociously attacked Bu. He knew who had robbed him of mate and son. His rage was blinding him to what could unite two powers into a greater one; a power that could defeat Bu forever.   
  
Finally, only after he'd gotten beaten around, he consented. A brilliant light surrounded the two warriors, who had once been bitter rivals. And from this, something great would be born. 


	34. A New Warrior

TITLE: Her Light Shines Through  
AUTHOR: Echo the Nymph  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own DBZ.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 34  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Anemone stared at the now fused warriors. The one that had come from the joining clearly had Vegeta's attitude. Dust began to rise from a nearby cliff, and she began to float up to intervene. Stay out of this, Anemone!   
  
A startled yelp came from her. The sound of their voices combined was not what she had expected. Still she hovered in place, keeping her senses open.   
  
I don't want you hurt. He added in a softer tone. She was dear to the hearts of both warriors that had gone into making him.  
  
Vegito, you are full of yourself. She flew closer to them as her ally and foe continued trading blows. Her blue aura was unnoticed by Bu. You aren't thinking with a level head, I can see that. And what could happen all too clearly.   
  
A massive power-up from Bu halted her flight. Her eyes grew wide with fear and anger when she noticed the size of the ki sphere in the pink creature's hand. She shot down to Vegito and smacked the side of his head because of his attitude.  
  
Vegito knocked her away, mentally tracking her ki to where it landed a good twenty feet behind him. As she lay there on the sand, he knew she was out of harm's way and turned his full attention to Bu. The attack was launched and fell to the ground with the force of the throw and gravity behind it.   
"This time, you loose!" Bu declared, not realizing that Vegito had enough power to block it.  
  
Vegito caught it easily and began to force it back as he stepped out of the crater the impact of the attack with his hands had caused. "Here, your turn." His running start stopped suddenly as he forced the attack out into space were it exploded harmlessly. The wind gusted wildly as he got back in front of his enemy. The glare coming from the warrior was enough to make even Cell freeze in his tracks.   
  
"I believe you have been toying with me. If you could've sent that attack into space then you could've inflicted more damage." Bu snarled. He didn't like being toyed with in such a way.   
Vegito smirked and transformed. Anemone leapt to her feet. The situation was worse than she had thought. Knowledge not her own came to her mind and she nearly shrieked; Goku's teleporting move had been taught to her somehow. What the...   
  
Shut up! Vegito's voice was forceful. If you are going to leave, leave now!   
  
Instead a murderous Namek-go curse sounded in her mind. Vegito no baka! I will not run from the enemy! She placed her first two fingers on her forehead and teleported to his side. "Don't be an idiot!" Her glare made him shudder. "Vegeta, I know you can hear me. Don't led your damned pride cloud your judgment."   
  
She turned her icy glare on Bu. Her aura flared around her, blowing her braid and wild bangs about. Bu growled at the amazon, prompting her to lunge. He expected a frontal attack, then fell into the ocean below from an unseen blow.  
  
Bu shot back up, baring his teeth in anger. Water dripped from his form and he shook himself to get rid of it. What am I going to do? She doesn't have many weaknesses... That's it! The one she called Gohan is as close as a brother to her. His snarl faded and a smirk appeared. "What did you do that for, Ane-chan?" Gohan's voice came from the magical creature's lips. "I've never seen anything like it before. Come on, Ane-chan, come here."   
  
She screamed, clapping her hands over her ears and curling up slightly. "Stop it, you monster!" Her aura burst around her form again, as though her ki were trying to protect her.  
  
Again, Bu spoke with Gohan's voice. "Ane-chan, why resist? We're fine. Relax and join us."   
  
Anemone shook her head, trying to drive the indecisiveness away. Suddenly, Bu grabbed the amazon and held her back tightly against his front. Vegito lunged forward to aid her when she suddenly cried out in pain. "Stop Vegito. Unless you want me to absorb her too." He tightened his grip and the sickening crunch of breaking bone was heard.  
  
An agonized cry ripped its way from her and ended with a harsh cough. Anemone's ribs and arms had been broken from what the force of his restraint. "Your fight is with me, Bu. Leave her out of it." Vegito hissed. His fists were tightly clenched, so tightly that his fingernails were drawing blood from his palms.  
  
Bu laughed evilly. "She's the one that involved herself. Now she is a pawn in a greater game." He wrapped his antenna around her thigh and tightened its grip. Another agonized cry came from her as the bone broke. Then she coughed so harshly that blood came to her lips. His grip on her vanished and she painfully teleported to Dende.   
  
The Guardian let out a startled yelp as his adoptive sister collapsed to the ground. He dashed over to her. "Anemone, hold still." Dende gazed at her injuries. She knew what could happen if she fought against him. Anemone paid the price for being indecisive about Bu when he used Gohan's voice. A sigh of relief came from him. They aren't as bad as they look. "Relax, and don't struggle.   
  
Dende held his hands above her form and a warm orange glow encompassed her broken body, healing the damage Bu had inflicted on her. Bones knitted, internal hemorrhaging vanished. Once he finished, she sat up. "Thank you, Dende."  
  
Mr. Satan looked at them, confused. "Uh...what just happened?"   
  
Anemone suppressed a chuckle. He never knew about what they could do before so now he was having the crash course. "There are varying types of Nameks. Some are warriors, like Piccolo and Nail. There are philosophers; those who teach and guard as Guru did. Then there are healers, like Dende here. They have the ability to heal bodily injury and restore strength to some warriors. That's what happened to me." 


	35. The Fight Continues

TITLE: Her Light Shines Through  
AUTHOR: Echo the Nymph  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own the show.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 35  
  
  
  
  
  
Anemone shifted her gaze to the sky, where Vegito had brought his aura up again. There was something that he'd said that set Bu off the deep end; thus the battle continued. Her gaze easily followed each punch and kick.   
  
"How can you even see them? It's all a blur to me." Mr. Satan declared.   
  
She smiled softly, recalling when she'd learned how to do this. "I can see them because I am not looking for them, but the light their energy produces. My eyes aren't focused on anything, and yet they follow the battle. I know that at this point in time, you wouldn't even be able see the slowest they could fight beyond the speed of sound." Anemone nearly yelped when Vegito was knocked into the ocean. Then laughter poured from her as Bu showered the surface with ki blasts.  
  
"What's so funny?" Mr. Satan demanded.   
  
"Bu's...aim's...pitiful!" The amazon exclaimed through her wailing laughter. She finally got her self back under control and returned her gaze to the battle. It continued to dance across the sky. Then, from deep within, she could feel something warning her.  
  
Anemone lifted into the sky slightly, ready to aid her ally if it was needed. "Gross!" She cried as Bu shot into Vegito's mouth. Instinctively, she knew what he was going to do and stayed back. And as she thought, the warrior used his ki to isolate Bu within his being. He then proceeded to drive him out by striking where ever the evil being popped up.  
  
Afterwards, Vegito spat to one side and rubbed his mouth with the back of his hand as he stared at the brown stone beneath him. "I'd say that was spicy, but you aren't. I don't think anything's going to get that taste out of my mouth. And you still won't defeat me." He met the evil creature's gaze and crossed his arms over his chest.   
  
Bu burst out laughing. Really, how could he stand a chance against me? "Let's do the math. You are mad up of two saiya-jins while I have three and a Namek."  
  
Vegito snorted and noticed Anemone. She gestured for him not to acknowledge her as she stayed silent. "I didn't come to my power by abducting."   
  
His words angered Bu as they floated on level with eachother.   
  
White steam billowed from the pores that he bore, obscuring him from all view. "You can't hit what you can't see."  
  
A soft grunt came from the hovering saiya-jin. "You're right about one thing. I can't see you." He plunged into the steam and struck Bu right out of it.   
  
Anemone then seized the opportunity and shot down faster than what Bu could see and shoved him into the ocean before vanishing into the shadows of the seashore cliff-face. I know what you are planning, Vegito.  
  
Will you be able to hold him off ?  
  
For a while, but remember, I may have to use lethal force while all of you are still inside. I will do all I can to avoid it, but that doesn't mean it won't come. Anemone sounded very uneasy, as she was afraid of what she would have to do, yet she would do it. Everything was on the line this time. 


	36. Time to Stall

TITLE: Her Light Shines Through  
AUTHOR: Echo the Nymph  
DISCLAIMER: How many times do I have to say it? I don't own DBZ!!!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 36  
  
  
  
  
The amazon hid herself in the shadows better while she kept an eye on the warriors hovering over the crystal blue ocean. Vegito was really good at ticking people off if he put his mind to it.   
  
What's going on? A muffled voice yelped. It's really getting hot in here!   
  
Anemone chuckled. Gohan, I think it's a little obvious. Now settle down and keep your ki sense open. She slowly powered up with her ki masked. It was up to her to help Vegito in his plan. Then she chuckled once more. I hear you too. The Kais yelped in surprise. Don't worry, Vegito has a plan.   
  
To tick him off for all eternity!? Shin cried.  
  
Elder Kai, Shin, Vegito will be going after those Bu absorbed. Anemone's tone was a bit tart as she cut off her connection to the Kais. Vegito, be careful. The amazon started to creep out of hiding when she paused. He'd used the candy trick again. Coffee? Yuck!   
  
A bright blue aura surrounded her form as she shot out of hiding. "Don't start celebrating yet." The sudden appearance of the amazon he thought dead startled him. "What's wrong? Cat got your tongue?" Turmoil raged within her, yet she hid it well.  
  
The amazon shot forward and kicked the hand that held Vegito. The candy that had become of him soared through the air before landing well above the tide line on the sandy beach. Bu grit his teeth before deciding to use the trick that had nearly gotten her before.   
  
Trunks' voice came from him. "Watch what you're doing!"   
  
A dark laugh came from her. "Not this time, Bu. That's a child's trick that won't work twice." She powered up a sphere in her hand and threw it. Bu attempted to dodge, yet it followed him like a smart bomb. Her attack hit his stomach, quickly followed by a strong kick. She flashed above him then hammered him down into the ocean. An attack soared past her before she turned and punched his face in.  
  
"How did you know?" He cried, holding his nose.  
  
"Easy, you stink!" She exclaimed, waving the air in front of her nose.   
  
Bu growled lowly. Her attitude is infuriating. And how did she recover from her injuries. Was it that little Namek again? A sharp pain shot through his side, coupled by a burning sensation in his gut.  
  
Anemone saw the Makkenkusepo coming at her and teleported away. "You're aim's lousy. Plus, I've known how to deal with that attack for years." Her arms were crossed over her chest as she hovered nearby.   
  
The evil being glared at her. She bore a few scratches and her battle suit was slightly tattered. Yet it still rose over her left shoulder on the diagonal and seemed to be holding together very well. Obsidian black eyes glared at him with the anger and rage of the saiya-jins of old. A few raven black locks of hair blew about in the slight breeze that also moved her wild bangs gently.   
  
Their attention was drawn to where the candy lay. Vegito broke free, regaining his form. "Nice try, Bu." He lifted into the sky next to the amazon. "It's my turn now." Thank you, Anemone. You bought me the time I needed.  
  
She nodded and teleported away reappearing next to Dende and Mr. Satan with a chuckle. "Bu's stupefied. He didn't realize that Vegito could break his spell."   
  
Dende's chuckle joined hers.   
  
Then Mr. Satan spoke up. "I'm surprised you went back in there. He almost killed you last time."   
  
Her eyes flared briefly with anger then she shrugged. "It's either fight or loose those I care about. And I'm not about to let that happen." 


	37. Absorption to Rescue

TITLE: Her Light Shines Through  
AUTHOR: Echo the Nymph  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own DBZ. Never have and most likely never will.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 37  
  
  
  
  
  
Bu lunged at Vegito, attempting to attack him but found himself thwarted. His enemy was too fast. Anemone teleported away from where she'd been and to another cliff, where she could get a better view.   
  
"I'll give you until ten, Bu." Vegito stated before he started counting. Yet from behind him came a part of Bu that had nearly been forgotten. As he finished counting, he was surrounded by a mass of pink goo. "Yikes! This isn't good!" Vegito appeared to be trying to power up, but it was too late for that precaution. The goo struck Bu's front and was absorbed into him.   
  
He burst out laughing. "I did it! I finally won!" He laughter was getting the best of him when Anemone teleported in front of him.   
  
"Don't celebrate yet."   
  
But halted in shock, she hovered there as she had before and it angered him. Why wouldn't she just stay down? He lunged at her and missed.  
  
"Are you forgetting something?" Her tone was completely innocent.   
  
Bu turned and saw his antenna in her hand. She regarded it with wide, innocent eyes before tossing it into the sky and thoroughly disintegrating it.   
  
He growled, dangerously low and threw a ki sphere at her. She easily diverted it, then felt a foot crash into her back. As she had been prepared for such an attack, she only moved five feet.   
  
"So, you are forgetting something."   
  
A bright blue aura surrounded her once again. The amazon lunged at him and vanished from his sight. Reappearing from the side, she delivered a fierce kick. Once more, Bu shot to the ground from the force of her blow. Dust billowed in the air and she hovered, waiting with an attack ready. He lunged out of the crater made by his body and was met with a ki sphere to the face.   
  
The resulting explosion blew his head off again. I agree with Vegito. That is a better look for him. A barely audible chuckle escaped her.   
  
Bu regenerated his missing head and glared at her with hatred. "You shouldn't have done that." He threw a punch and she caught his hand. Her grip tightened to a shattering pressure. Then she kicked his gut, releasing his hand and punched his face.   
  
She held her hand to the sky and built up another attack. Bright, lightning-blue light spilt from the sphere as she flung it at him. A thunderous explosion rocked the area and before the smoke cleared, the amazon shot into it and struck him to the ground.  
  
The dust gradually cleared, revealing the most unexpected tableau. The amazon was pinning Bu to the brown, stony dirt by his neck with her forearms. The pressure she was using made him appear buggy-eyed. Anemone leapt back gracefully, allowing him to regenerate and rise.   
  
Bu rose and floated to her level. "Not what I expected." He brushed the dirt off his shoulder. "But you know that you can't win."   
  
A bright laugh escaped from her. "I've heard that one too many times. Besides, by now you should know, the strongest doesn't always win the battle." He can be such a comedian. She brought up her ki even more, revealing more of the powers of a female saiya-jin to him.   
  
Seeing that his enemy had herself well in hand, he switched tactics again in an attempt to trick her. "Anemone," he began in a voice similar to Goku's, "stop resisting. We're fine, join us."   
  
She laughed again. "Nice try, Bu. That was close but no cigar. I know them better than that and you are an idiot." Her aura surrounded her once more. A faint use of ki made itself known to her ki sense.   
  
Suddenly, a pained cry burst from Bu. "W-what's happening to me?" His arms curled around his burning abdomen. As he was distracted, Anemone shot forward and shoved him into the ground.   
  
They're fighting back. It's about time. She hovered nearby and kept a wary eye on Bu as he concentrated on stopping the burning pain. He looked rather ridiculous like that, but she wasn't about to say anything. One, for fear of harming those on the rescue mission and another for fear of alerting him to what they were attempting to do.   
  
He would be in the dark until he felt them taking his prisoners and reducing his power thereby. 


	38. Magical Reverse

TITLE: Her Light Shines Through  
AUTHOR: Echo the Nymph  
DISCLAIMER: Not mine. I only own what I have created.  
Chapter 38  
The amazon could sense something happening within the writhing creature. No! Goku, Vegeta, be careful! It was apparent to her that they were no longer in the place they had been.  
  
Then Bu got to his feet, his stomach rumbling. He took to the sky and Anemone let him. "I know you're hungry. There's a great bakery that way." She gestured to a city that he hadn't destroyed in one of his earlier rampages.  
  
Bu shot into flight with the amazon following him. She cast a quick glance to Dende and Mr. Satan. If you must follow, stay out of sight. Then she chuckled. I can still hear them. Goodness, does this guy have a one track mind. Get him thinking about food and all other thoughts vanish.   
  
A sympathetic rumble came from her own stomach as she soared over the brown and wasted land that had once been beautiful green grasslands. I guess I'm hungry too. Once in the city, she noticed that Bu had found the bakery and was chowing down.   
  
Anemone made a disgusted face before vanishing into another area. Quickly, she found the store that had enough for her saiya-jin appetite gathered up what she needed and pulled out a wad of bills. Leaving a record of what she had taken and what it had cost as well as the payment, she then settled down to her meal and finished it quickly, yet neatly. Then she joined the two waiting for her outside the bakery. "That's gross."   
  
Her whisper alerted them to her presence. Still they didn't take their eyes off Bu. He was truly a mess, with icing and crumbs all over his face. He finished with one bakery and moved on to the others in the city. "I'll keep tabs on him." Anemone volunteered. "Dende, get some rest. Your ki is too low for much more flying." She then shot off after Bu. Those two have their work cut out for them. I have a feeling that he knows what they are up to.   
  
Bu landed on a grass-covered cliff, being outwardly still. All around him was ignored as he concentrated on what he had to do to preserve his power.  
  
"I don't think so." She growled. Her foot connected fiercely, forcing him to the ground with a resounding crash and still he didn't respond. Anemone hovered nearby, watching him warily. Sharp pain shot through her as his ki began to rise. She recognized the wild expression in his eyes and powered up swiftly. "Bu." She called, prompting him to look at her.  
  
A fist crashed into his face, sending him sprawling. Bu sprang back to his feet, glaring at the amazon before him. "You shouldn't have done that." He powered up, a pinkish aura surrounding him and causing a wind to kick up.  
  
A sizzling Namek-go curse escaped her lips. "I will do whatever I please." She built up the attack, and then sensed something. She then altered the technique, modifying it quickly so that he wouldn't expect what she was about to do.   
  
The bluish sphere leapt from the hand she held it in and struck her enemy hard. A large explosion rocked the area as light and smoke blocked all view of anything that could have otherwise been seen. Finally, the smoke diffused away revealing the result of her attack.   
  
Blisters and burns were all over the magical creature and he glared angrily. "You bitch of a saiya-jin! That hurt!"  
  
She laughed lightly, trying to get control of herself as she gazed down at him. He stood there completely tattered and totally enraged. "You should see the look on your face! It's priceless!" She managed to chock out through her laughter. It echoed over the area, bouncing off of stone, cliff and nearby water seeming to echo in his mind.   
  
Her laughter served its purpose, causing him to boil with rage. Steam shot out of the pores he wore. Anemone spotted small, black dots within it and shot over to the proper area; for as they shot away from him, they regained their size. The amazon then joined them on the ground in the little blind canyon where those who had been trapped were laid down. "Anemone, what the hell did you do?" Vegeta demanded. His voice sounded as it usually did, gruff and angry.  
  
She chuckled lightly, and Goku grinned. Her laughter could tend to be infectious. "I got Bu angry. He's even easier to tick off than you!"   
  
They continued to free their allies from the pods that had encompassed them. Anemone cocked her head as she heard them moan softly. "They're beginning to come around." Then, she seemed a little distant before another soft chuckle escaped her. She couldn't stop it and fell into a laughing fit.  
  
"What's so funny?" Goku inquired.  
  
The amazon managed to get herself under control enough to say something. "The Kais. They've been watching through the crystal ball and the Elder Kai threw a fit like a toddler." Laughter burst from her again and Goku joined in.   
  
Indeed, the Elder Kai was quite the character. He had a good deal of mental abilities, but sometimes acted like a child or teenager. He was centuries older than Shin and yet seemed to be more of a child than his younger successor. What was it about that sword that had seemed to turn the clock back on his maturity level? Or had he hit his head beforehand, hit it so hard that he knocked a few screws loose? And then those screws had knocked others loose.  
  
Anyway, that's not important right now. Then, she felt something that seemed to be from her darkest nightmares. The ki of their enemy had changed. She couldn't tell what had happened... This is bad. This is very bad. I have this feeling that the end of Chikyuu could be at hand. We need strength. Not to endure, but to stop him from wanton destruction. May all above help us.   
  
Anemone trembled slightly, noticing that her cousin and Goku seemed completely unconcerned about what she was sensing. But then again, they weren't alert to the changes quite yet. She couldn't tell them; they had to find out on their own. 


	39. On the Supreme Kai World

TITLE: Her Light Shines Through  
AUTHOR: Echo the Nymph  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own DBZ. I've lost count of how many times I've said that now.  
Chapter 39  
They finally finished freeing their allies and turned to face Bu.   
  
"He's a little kid!" Goku cried as Vegeta laughed.  
  
"And you were so worried." The Prince chuckled.  
  
"Like you weren't. You were white knuckled and you know it." Goku retorted.   
  
Anemone's tail had puffed to twice its original width with pure fear. "You're underestimating him." The quivering in her voice didn't go unnoticed. Her ki was also flaring wildly as she struggled to keep it under control. Goku cocked an eyebrow at her. He knew Anemone's judgment was good; but this?   
  
"You can see how small he is."   
  
The amazon shook her head. "Don't trust your eyes, they can deceive you. Remember Krillin? He was underestimated because of his size and so was Chaozu." Obsidian black eyes locked onto the childlike form of Bu. Here, the amazon's apprenticeship on Old Namek stood her in good stead. All the old ways of Namek-jin warriors imparted to her warned of this form's power. A lethal power, not to just one planet, but many.  
  
Her ki condensed as her instincts prepared for something that would be quite spontaneous. Then, she noticed a ki preparing to come. It felt like Kaioshin and Kibito merged together. He'd be there soon, but before he arrived... The child-Bu moved quickly.  
  
"Uh oh, I don't like this." Goku moaned.  
  
Bu screamed loudly, causing all left on the planet to cover their ears. Finally, he shut up and turned to the three remaining saiya-jins that stood to face him. An oval ki attack soared at them and each saiya-jin used their own ki to divert it into space.   
  
"That was enough to destroy the planet." Anemone stated, staring at the evil thing.   
  
Vegeta couldn't take it anymore and turned to the enemy. "It may be your business if you want to destroy Chikyuu, but at least fight us first!"   
  
The child turned with a scowl.  
  
"Some gifted speaker." The prince added.   
  
The amazon's eyes widened as Bu built up an attack. "No!" She yelped. "That's too much!" The sky began to reflect the pink light that shone on the ground beneath it.   
  
"It's enough to blow this planet to pieces ten times!" Goku added. "Guys, I don't think we can stop this one. Let's grab them and get out of here." The trio leapt away from the blast. Goku was swooping down to get Dende and Mr. Satan and she poured on the speed to get to where they had left the others.   
  
The amazon filled her arms with their allies and shot back into the sky. Unfortunately, her cousin didn't see her soaring up towards them. He was concentrating on getting to where they could safely teleport.   
  
A Kai appeared between the two groups and was shocked to see the planet-destroying blast. He held his hand out to Goku who managed to grab it and Vegeta grabbed onto him. Anemone wrapped her tail around his wrist, startling him for a split second before they vanished from the doomed world.   
  
Finally, they rematerialized on the World of the Kais. The amazon instantly released her hold on the Kai and staggered under the weight she held. Gently, she set them down on the soft green grasses before dodging the Old Kai. She studiously avoided looking at the sky, knowing that there were many moons. An oozaru saiya-jin here wouldn't be the best thing to happen.   
  
"You made it! You're alive! There's still hope!" He cried, leaping around the scenic land.  
  
Vegeta turned from the Kai to Goku with a snarl. "You had to save them instead of the boys, didn't you? How could..." His words were cut off as Anemone leapt forward and kneed him in the gut.   
  
"Calm yourself Vegeta. They're right over there." She gestured to the unconscious warriors. Her cousin glared at her for a few seconds before deciding that it wasn't the best time to treat her like a punching bag.   
  
Anemone turned to the Kais, who were watching a rather ridiculous sight. A pained yelp startled the warriors gathered and caused the Old Kai to burst out laughing. "He's quite entertaining!"   
  
The amazon rolled her eyes and turned to the Namek with them. "How can you stand his ignorance, Dende?" She queried. He shrugged as Kaioshin let out a yelp.   
  
"How could he be regenerating already after a blast like that?"   
  
They gathered around the crystal ball and found that the fiend was indeed regenerating, as usual, in a pink gooze.   
The group shuddered, knowing what this could mean. Suddenly, Bu vanished from the asteroid belt that was Chikyuu.  
  
"Instant Transmission? When did he learn that?" Goku cried. Shock laced his voice as the creature appeared on a different world. Something was very wrong about this... 


	40. To Save Friends

TITLE: Her Light Shine Through  
AUTHOR: Echo the Nymph  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own DBZ. How many times do I have to say it for those lawyers to realize that I'm in no way shape or form those who do?!!  
Chapter 40  
Anemone gazed into the crystal ball quietly. "Perhaps," she mused, "he learned it during the time you spent inside him rescuing those who he'd absorbed." Her troubled obsidian eyes gazed at the wanton destruction Bu caused of other worlds.  
  
Old Kai turned to the warriors near him. "He's looking for you three. That creature searches for unusually high ki levels and teleports to them."  
  
"Is he going to destroy every place he looks?" Goku cried. Then, his eyes widened in terror. "Not Other World! Krillin and Yamcha have already died! If they cease to exist there, they will no longer exist in this plane!"   
  
Lightly, a hand came to rest on his shoulder. "Calm down, soul-father. There could be a way yet unseen."   
  
"I will not allow that to happen." He shrugged the amazon's hand off his shoulder and walked a short distance away.  
  
"Kakkarott, wait." He halted, startled that Vegeta had spoken to him without blowing up. "He searching for us by sensing ki. Let's call him away from Other World and to this one." His gaze shifted to Anemone. "If you can sense any you know there, take them." The Prince gestured at the unconscious warriors.  
  
She nodded silently before walking over to her charges. Then, she spoke in saiya-go. "I understand your reasoning Vegeta. But I won't stay there idilly if you need my help." She gathered the group of four up into her arms again before locking onto the kis of two friends. The amazon vanished from sight.  
  
Other World filled her vision. It was lit by a pink glow, much like Chikyuu had been only moments before. Suddenly, the glow and the dark power vanished. Good. He's gone. Gently, she lay the warriors down on the ground, transferring a small amount of her ki to them with the directions to teleport them back to Chikyuu if it were restored. Then, she stood up.   
  
"Anemone!" Krillin bellowed, leaping over to her.   
  
"Whoa, Krillin! Calm down!" She laughed, greeting her friend. "Before you ask, no we're not dead. Vegeta and Goku didn't want them on the Kais' world when Bu showed up." Her gaze shifted to the sky. "Speaking of which, I had better head back." The amazon gathered her ki together, ready to leave Other World, when someone spoke.  
  
"Young lady," a voice from behind her drawled, "you mean to tell me that Bu is on the Supreme Kai world?"   
  
She turned to meet his gaze. "Unfortunately, yes, Grand Kai." The flaring kis on that distant world grabbed her attention. "I have to go back."   
  
"Hold it!" Grand Kai grabbed her arm. "I think you should stay here, Anemone."   
  
She ripped her arm from his grasp, startling a few of the warriors. How could she have done that when Grand Kai was supposed to be so strong? The amazon whirled around, glaring at him. "Vegeta and Goku are in grave danger! Everything in this universe is at stake here!" Her obsidian black eyes glittered with anger as she glared down at him. "I won't stand by and let it be destroyed! Many lives are at risk! If they know enough of what's happening here to have faith in us, then I won't let them down, or I'll die trying!" Her tone made quite a few of the nearby people step back.   
  
She had guts to speak to a kai like that. None other than those who were his equals had rebuked him, and now one from the living realm had told him what was what in a manner that spoke of courage and determination.  
  
Grand Kai stepped back, startled. She was so forceful... Then the North Kai pulled him from his thoughts. "She's too much like her people to stay here. Anemone may have been raised by the Nameks; yet they taught her to be a warrior. She is true to her nature, as it was unaltered by her trip there. She and Goku are saiya-jins as they once were, before darkness took their hearts. Vegeta shows that they could come out of darkness. And their sons show a unique blending of the two."   
  
Meanwhile, Pikkon attempted to stop her. She leveled her gaze at him. "I don't want to hurt you, Pikkon, but by the Creator, I will if you try to stop me."   
  
Yamcha drew the other warrior back. "Calm down, Anemone. How can you teleport when you're so worked up?" He pointed out.   
  
The amazon took a deep breath, calming as surly as the world turned. "Thanks, Yamcha. You had a point." She easily located the kis of the warriors that were fighting Bu. "Stay here, You may be powerful, but in this form, Majin Bu is out of your league." Her eyes met his and held them. "Goku would really get upset if something happened to you."   
  
The amazon stepped back from the group of warriors before teleporting. Once she ended her instantaneous movement, she ducked an explosion. Goku and Bu were fighting furiously, in the air and on the ground.   
  
The amazon sighed softly. Doesn't Goku have enough time to ascend? 


	41. Amazons Aren't Made of Glass

TITLE: Her Light Shines Through  
AUTHOR: Echo the Nymph  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own DBZ.   
Chapter 41  
Anemone stayed back, not letting them see her hiding behind the foliage. Goku's skill was certainly showing through as the fight continued. She grimaced as Bu reformed himself after a particularly nasty explosion. Good, Goku's keeping a level head. She then ground her teeth in anger. The warrior had been flung into a cliff by the pink monstrosity.   
  
Pink light shot all over the planet as the two exchanged fire. It was infuriating her to no end to watch this. The sky then grew dark. Oh no! Was the core hit? She took a few deep breaths. Stay calm. You won't be able to do anything to help if you are panicked. Softly, she swore in Namek-go as the red haze cleared from the air. He needs me now!   
  
She lifted into the air with a brilliant blue burst of ki. Lightly, the amazon landed next to Goku. "Don't move." She found what she was looking for fairly quickly. I'm glad that I figured out a way to carry these without them being seen and targeted. "Here, this'll help." Anemone gently pushed a seed into his mouth.  
  
He sat up quickly afterwards. "You should've stayed away, Anemone."   
  
She snorted. "He's after me too, remember? Bu would've found us if you two hadn't powered up."   
  
Goku shot into super saiya-jin three and head butted Bu away from Vegeta. "Sorry about butting in like that, but I think I should take it from here."   
"Sure, be my guest." Vegeta muttered. He floated down to the boulders to sit as he contemplated his situation.  
  
A light touch on his shoulder drew him out of his thoughts. "Anemone, you shouldn't have come back. Hell, if I'm outclassed by Bu, what could you do?" When I was a child a cousin was all I wanted. Now that I know I've had one for so long, I don't want her to be harmed.   
  
"Drop it, Vegeta. I know he's more powerful than me. By now you should know that brains sometimes wins out over brawn. Intelligence makes it where strength can't cut it. Think things through. Act, don't react." Anemone shook her head, slightly irritated. Some never learned the lessons imparted to her by her sensei. It was best to learn those lessons early on.  
  
Her obsidian eyes sparkled in anger. They had to do something. Finally, Goku floated back to them. "Kakkarott, what's gotten into you? You could've finished him off before now!" Vegeta exclaimed.  
  
"I was holding back because I thought you'd want another crack at him. When I was fresh, yes I could've, but not now."   
  
"How long do you need?" Anemone queried as she stepped up to them. The fire in her eyes was that of a warrior. This amazon brought three differing worlds into one. Born on Vejitasei to the saiya-jins, raised on Namek and taught there by Nail, and finally coming to Chikyuu and learning the culture. She was a nearly perfect blend of each world, without knowing that was how all of her people had been before shadow invaded their hearts.  
  
"A minute. That's all I need to gather the ki together." Goku replied, glancing down at his hands.  
  
Vegeta leapt off the cliff and floated next to his comrade. "I've got it covered." He declared.  
  
"Huh?" Goku turned to the Prince in shock.   
  
"Your minute, I have it covered." He elaborated.  
  
"Whoa, hold on a minute. Vegeta, you've already died once. If you cease to exist here there is no way you could be revived." The warrior sounded a little more than concerned as his ally would be in grave danger if he did this.   
  
"It's only a minute, Kakkarott. Sixty seconds. If I can't last that long maybe I don't deserve to exist." Vegeta then powered up to his super saiya-jin form. "Stay here, Anemone. I don't want you involved."  
  
She snorted. I'll stay back as long as I can Vegeta. But if you need help, I'm here for you. Then her gaze shifted to Goku. "Both of you are acting like I'm made of glass. Please remember that glass wouldn't have survived the squeeze Bu put on me earlier. Glass I am far from." Then she noticed that Bu was strangling her cousin. Unable to watch anymore, she leapt into battle before Goku could attempt to stop her.   
  
Wait a minute, Goku. He silently chided. She had a valid point. That was a lot of pressure that Bu put on her and she survived. I have to remember that she had tough training all of her life.  
  
Anemone came to the field of battle and fiercely kicked the arm wrapped around her cousin's throat. A sizzling curse escaped her as she kicked him again. "That's enough, Bu!" Her tone was murderous. The amazon then shot forward and crushed her knee into his face before pulling back and launching a ki sphere. Kid Bu exploded in many tiny pieces before falling all over the place.   
  
Vegeta pulled what remained of the arm off his neck and flung it away as Bu reformed himself. "I told you to stay out of it." He snarled.   
  
"Like I was going to let him destroy you?" She snorted. "I may be a girl, but I am also an amazon. Besides, you know me by now." She sank into a guard as the creature began to approach them once more. "I will fight this abomination and all others to my last breath." Her tone left no room for argument. She would fight alongside them and fall with them if they failed. 


	42. Pace Yourself

TITLE: Her Light Shines Through  
AUTHOR: Echo the Nymph  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own Z... Sorry, dyslexic moment. I mean, DBZ.  
Chapter 42  
Vegeta glared at her before they dodged another attack. He found himself wrapped up in Bu's arm again. Then he found himself being flung through the air in a trajectory that would cause him to hit many boulders.   
  
Anemone shot into the air and went in front of her cousin's path, striking the stones away from where they had been so that he wouldn't get as hurt from the impacts. Quite suddenly, Vegeta was pulled through the ground, brought back up and slammed into it.  
  
"That's enough, Bu!" Mr. Satan declared, leaping into the battle. He was successful in diverting the evil thing away.   
  
Anemone landed next to her cousin and handed him a seed. "Here, Vegeta."   
  
"Something's wrong." Goku panted as he sank to the ground and fell back to his original form. His breathing was still heavy as the others approached. "This body is an energy guzzler." Anemone touched his shoulder and held out a seed.  
  
"This may not get you back up to full power, but at least those injuries won't be draining your energy."   
  
He accepted the bean then looked into her eyes. "Keep the rest of them. You may end up needing one as well."   
  
She nodded. I only have one left. If someone else needs it before I do, that one will get it. Her gaze traveled to the field. "I think they're going to need my help." She leapt into the sky in a flash of blue. Good Bu lay at his other side, unconscious. "Quite the surprise, Mr. Satan."   
  
The amazon slid down into a lion guard, glaring at Kid Bu. He lunged then found himself flying away from the force of a tornado kick.  
  
Kid Bu tumbled to the dirt and sprang back to his feet with a snarl. Mr. Satan struck the enemy's side, knocking him down again; as Bu hadn't been expecting it.  
  
Suddenly, a ki blast knocked both to the ground. "Leave him be! He Bu friend!" Good Bu stood there with his mittened hand outstretched.  
  
"Welcome back, Bu." Anemone declared as she landed next to him from a leap she'd taken. An astonished look was on Mr. Satan's face. He rushed over as Bee barked happily.  
  
"Bee!" Good Bu happily cried, greeting his friends.  
  
But the reunion was cut short when the other Bu leapt back to his feet and attacked once more. Anemone punched him back, following it up with a hard kick. A flash of pink shot past her as Good Bu head butted his counter part in the stomach. She pulled back, startled.  
  
Then, from a far off place, she felt a familiar power awaken. Porunga. Ha, Vegeta always figures something out. Anemone shifted her gaze to the sky. Genki Dama! Her obsidian eyes closed for a brief second as she let some of her own ki join the growing sphere. Subconsciously, she checked on her friends and found that they were indeed back on Chikyuu.  
  
Mr. Satan's angered cry drew her attention back to the battle. Good Bu couldn't access any more ki and he appeared a more than a little beaten up. The amazon teleported over to his side and lightly touched his arm. "Bu, this should help." She placed a bean in his hand.  
  
"What it called?" He inquired.  
  
"It's a senzu bean. They heal injuries and restore strength." She purposely kept her explanation soft, as well as keeping an eye on the evil kid.   
  
"Bu, try." He ate the bean and then made a face. "Taste nasty, but worked."   
  
"Pace yourself." She whispered. You can't hit him all at once. Pace yourself and make the large attacks when they count.   
  
Good Bu nodded, understanding what she meant. Both leapt into the air, attacking simultaneously. Evil Kid Bu was having a more difficult time blocking both their attacks. Pain raced through him as each punch, kick and attack hit home.  
  
They pulled back so that Good Bu could have a breather. Anemone powered up her attack. "GALE FORCE!!!!" She launched the glowing blue sphere and the force of the wind came with the explosion. A pink ki ball followed it up, creating another explosion.  
  
Kid Bu emerged from the smoke, beaten and battle-weary. Stubbornly, he regenerated himself to attack again. He stopped short and flew the other way when Anemone threw a kienzen. It tailed him like a smart bomb then, when it was half way through him, it exploded. 


	43. Protecting Spirit

TITLE: Her Light Shines Through  
AUTHOR: Echo the Nymph  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own any anime. What, do I look Japanese? Come off it, I'm Celtic already! That's Celtic with a hard C!  
Chapter 43  
Evil Bu reformed and fiercely attacked his counter part. Anemone moved to intervene when Good Bu spoke up. "Stay back!"   
  
She pulled back, startled by the force of his command. Finally, Good Bu dropped to the ground, spent. Then, she noticed something. Good, it worked as I hoped. Vegeta had leapt into the sky to buy Goku more time. NO! Vegeta, you're alive, be careful!  
  
Anemone leapt back into the battle, ready to aid Vegeta. Her fierce kick knocked the enemy away from her cousin. "I stand with you, Vegeta." Blue auras burst around their forms as they powered up.  
  
Vegeta lunged and sent a punch deep into Evil Bu's gut. He spat out a mouthful of blood and spit then found himself flying backwards. Anemone followed her unobserved kick up with a ki beam, which pierced the pink creature's leg.   
  
He leapt up and regenerated, glaring angrily at them. Yet his evil red eyes frightened them not. What was with these warriors? They put themselves on the line for the uncaring and unknowing. Finally the pink creature threw ki spheres at them. Spheres that were dodged.  
  
Vegeta leapt forward faster than the eye could see. His fist was buried deep in Kid Bu's gut. He found himself grabbed and a sharp knee was harshly raised into his own. The saiya-jin coughed out a mouthful of blood. Then his face was forced into the dirt harshly.  
  
Anemone angrily leapt back into the fray. Her strong tornado kick forced Kid Bu away from her cousin. It was then that he noticed the Genki Dama. He leapt into the air but stopped short when a ki beam shot through him from Vegeta.  
  
"I'm the one you want, you pink fiend." Anemone, go protect Kakkarott. "Come on, you want some?"  
  
Anemone teleported away to Goku. Her obsidian eyes widened in fear for her cousin. He was out classed by his enemy, yet still fought with the courage that all held within.   
  
"Anemone, what are you doing?" Goku cried. He sounded very shocked.  
  
"Vegeta told me to protect you. The pink terror's seen the Genki Dama." She hovered over next to him ready to shield him should he need it.  
  
"Throw it, Kakkarott!" Vegeta commanded.  
  
He began to obey, then suddenly stopped. "I can't Vegeta. Not until you're out of the way!"  
  
The Prince coughed as he forced himself onto his hands and knees. "What do you think I'm trying to do?" He spat.  
  
Kid Bu noticed the reluctance and landed on Vegeta, forcing him to the ground once more. With an evil laugh, he aimed at Goku. Anemone shot between her soul-father and the attack. It struck her hard, exploding.  
  
A ki shield enveloped them, and many more ki spheres were reflected away from them. Still, a couple got through as she couldn't keep it up perfectly for so long. These occurred as Good Bu tackled his counter part and Mr. Satan carried Vegeta to safety.  
  
Anemone wearily dropped the shield as she lowered herself to the ground. Breathing heavily, the injured and exhausted amazon fled the path the Genki Dama would take before collapsing. She secured herself, remembering the force such an attack could pack. A ki from deep within welled up in her, but it wasn't nearly enough to combat her weariness. Her obsidian eyes slid closed as she slowed her breathing to a normal rate.   
  
Anemone held her right hand to the sky, palm up. Soft words she then spoke in saiya-go. "Son of Bardock, this to you I give. Added to your own for a little while this ki will be. May the energy of spirit prevail." The small bluish-white sphere flew towards Goku and melted into him. She fell all the way to the ground, unable to give anymore. 


	44. Sweet Endings

TITLE: Her Light Shines Through  
AUTHOR: Echo the Nymph  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own the show. ::glares at lawyers behind her.:: ~You think they would realize that by now.~  
Chapter 44  
Goku felt the energy meld into him. It's strength wouldn't last long; only long enough for him to throw the Genki Dama. "Here, Bu. This is for you from Chikyuu!" The attack left his hands and fell towards Kid Bu.  
  
Anemone stirred and woke. She was still incredibly weak and the ki that she had available wasn't enough to combat the pain of her injuries. As the Genki Dama was forced back to Goku, she felt his power become restored. He reflected it right back at their enemy and Kid Bu was completely destroyed.  
  
Goku landed, exhausted. Anemone managed to struggle over to him before her legs gave out. "That took more out of me than our other battles."   
  
Mr. Satan ran up to them. "Did you do it?"  
  
Goku smiled and nodded. Mr. Satan walked away as the Kais reappeared with Dende. "Dende, you'd better heal Vegeta first. He got the tar kicked out of him." The warrior declared.   
  
"So I can see." The Namek healer walked over to Vegeta and a glow surrounded the injured warrior. Vegeta then rose to his feet. Soon afterwards, both Goku and Anemone were healed.  
  
"It's Bu!" Mr. Satan cried, startling them! The group whirled around, then all but Vegeta relaxed. It was the Good Bu. "Dende, please use your powers to heal him."   
  
"No!" Vegeta commanded. "Who's to say that he won't spawn another killing machine when he looses his temper?"  
  
"Stop it. One good turn deserves another." Anemone declared.  
  
"What do you mean?" Vegeta snarled.   
  
"What she's talking about is that this Bu and Mr. Satan saved you. Go ahead and heal him, Dende. We can keep him hidden for six months then ask Shenron to erase the memories the people of Chikyuu have of Bu." Goku declared.  
  
Then, they were teleported to the restored lookout and came out of hiding. Bulma did a bit of a double take at Anemone. "It looks like that fight was rougher on your clothes than you. And that goes for everyone." A yelp escaped her when she noticed Bu.  
  
"Whoa, guys!" Goku cried. "He's the Good Bu." Then, he smiled radiantly. "Guess what? I'm alive again!"   
  
The group calmed down. "I'm glad that's over." Gyu Mao sighed. It had been tough on him as it had been on all of them. What was it about Chikyuu that attracted such evil?  
  
"There will always be a threat, Gyu Mao-san. And as long as there is a threat within our lifetimes, we will be there to confront it." Anemone declared.  
  
~*~  
(6 months later)  
  
Anemone lay back in the grassy meadow with Gohan and Videl. "Anemone, is there a lot of ki coming from space, or am I imagining things?" Videl inquired.  
  
The amazon let her ki sense float until she could sense them. Then she sat up in shock. "Saiya-jins! Gohan the others sent from Vejitasei before it was destroyed are coming!"  
  
Both he and Videl sat up sharply. "Why would they come to Chikyuu?" Gohan queried.  
  
"Because of us. Those who are saiya-jin and half saiya-jin. They have felt our ki in our recent battles." Anemone's obsidian eyes were sparkling with excitement. "I remember...they were told about the Royal family."   
  
Gohan remained calm. "I sense around nine hundred ninety saiya-jins and I think some of the females are...pregnant."   
  
"Huh? How can you tell?" Videl demanded.  
  
"It takes practice." Anemone supplied. The glitter in her eyes died away. "They won't get here before the next threat comes. I can feel it."   
  
Gohan sprang and tackled her. "Don't be so gloomy, soul-sister." He instantly began to inflict the tickle torture on her. Anemone's laughter floated through the meadow as she half heartedly tried to stop him. Suddenly, Videl joined in, daring to tickle a saiya-jin princess. 


End file.
